


Chapter 1

by Keypad_clicker



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, British TV Celebrities RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Slow Build, Some Humor, Strong Female Characters, Strong Language, Swearing, sexual abuse accusations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keypad_clicker/pseuds/Keypad_clicker
Summary: You have chosen to read this Chapter of the story, which means Megan and Nick have told everyone they are moving to New Zealand and Charlie has confronted Rebecca about having seen her kiss Nick and him having told Henry that he has a crush on Rebecca - Henry telling him that he will not be in his way... What will happen between Henry and Rebecca if the story continues like this? Read this Chapter if you want to find out. If you would not like the above mentioned events to have taken place, skip to page 9 and read an alternative ending to the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**-It is what it is-**

It was around 2:30 in the morning when Becca just couldn't keep lying in bed anymore. She had been tossing and turning, falling asleep for some time then waking up again for a greater deal of the night. After she went for a run, she took a shower and was now sitting curled up on the couch in the living room of her friend's house, studying the online page of her client Rochefort Constructions.

Half past 4, she heard someone jog down the staires, a dog rushing after. The front door opened, then closed a few seconds later. Around 5:30 AM Henry returned with his dog Kal and looked a little surprised when he spotted the blue-ish light from the monitor of the notebook on the couch. Then he recognized Rebecca staring at it. He didn't really know her, the only times they would meet, would be on birthdays or other family gatherings. He knew she was a very dear friend of his brother Nick. That considered it did not surprise him she stayed after the birthday of Megan, Nick's wife and Henry's sister-in-law.

Henry: „Uh oh, good morning!?“ He said a bit hesitant.

She turned to face him, mumbled a „Morning“, then looked back at her emails. Henry walked a few more steps into the living room, wondering what she was doing up this early. Henry: „What are you doing up this early, couldn't sleep?“

She shrugged. „I have a busy schedule today“

He slowly nodded his head thinking she was very dedicated to her job. When he wanted to switch the coffee machine on, he realized it had already been used. His sister-in-law was a coffee-lover and a very organized person as well, in the evening she would always prepare the coffee machine for the morning, put in water and coffee powder so all she needed to to in the morning was to switch it on. He had definitely seen her prepare the machine last night so now that it was empty, he turned to face Rebecca again, raising his eyebrow.  
Henry: „When did you get up?“

She continued reading mails „I didn't really check the time to be honest.“

He nodded slowly „So um, did you drink the whole can of coffee?“

Rebecca slowly got up from the couch „Oh damn it. I totally forgot to refill it.“ She walked past Henry and took the water tank of the coffee machine to the sink, to refill it. Then grabbed the coffee beans from the shelf. He stopped her when she walked towards him with the bottle of coffee beans in her hand.

Henry: „Hey, it's OK, I can make some new coffee- you go and get your work done.“ He took the bottle of coffee beans from her with a reassuring nod and smile.

Rebecca: „Okay, - , thanks!“ She walked back to the couch.

Henry: „Do you always get up this early?“

She shook her head, then realized he would not see that. „Kind of, yeah... You are up pretty early yourself. Went for a run, huh?“

He nodded „Yes, when you go that early you are almost always all by yourself...Which is great“

She agreed „I know. Also very antisocial but true none the less.“

He chuckled a little „So wait a second, you were up when I left?“

She nodded again „Yep“

He placed some plates on the table „You should have joined us... The fresh air in the forest was perfect...“ He looked at her with some more plates in his hand

Rebecca: „I already went.“

Now this was getting strange, she already went jogging, before he and Kal did? That must have been around 3 or 4 in the morning.  
Henry: „Seriously, when did you get up?“

She let out a soft chuckle. „It was still dark.“

Henry smirked, raising his right eyebrow at her.

She quit avoiding the answer that he seemed to have been anticipating from the start. She looked back at him a little more serious now „I have trouble sleeping lately“.

He placed the plates on the table, then stood across from her. „Oh okay, how come?“

She shrugged „Long story short, I am suffering from Insomnia.“

He leaned his head to the side a little, then dropped onto the armchair across from her „Wow oh okay, for how long?“

She licked her lip and faked a soft smile „18 years or so?“

Both his eyebrows went up in surprise. So much for her stating she has trouble sleeping 'lately'. „Wow, I'm sorry. I can't even imagine what that must be like“ She shrugged again. „Oh please - don't be, I learned to live with it. It is not a big deal to me anymore“ She winked at him, trying to reassure him that she was okay.

Nick entered the living room „Hey, good morning to you both, you are already setting the table? Megan will love you for that.“

Henry got up and nodded. „Yeah I thought I would make myself usefull.“

Rebecca shut her notebook then said „I didn't“

Nick laughed at that „Yeah, I bet you rather ruined her morning routine in stealing her well prepared first ration of coffee, when pulling another all-nighter, huh?“

She nodded „Guilty as charged.“ Then Megan came into the kitchen as well, she brought her little son Benji with her who immediately ran towards Rebecca, once he spotted her. Since Becca was such a close friend to the family, Benji would call her his aunt, even though they were not related. 

Benji: „Auntie Becca“ While he was running towards her, Rebecca was getting ready to catch him, full speed. She lifted him up with both her arms, he giggled, smiling down at her. Performing a pirouette with him in her arms and with her wearing 6 inch heels, was pretty impressive to watch, but also something they both had been practising over and over again. When letting him down, she gave him a big hug, which he returned before he was back on the floor with both his feet again.  
Rebecca: „Good Morning little Monkey, how did you sleep?“ Benji smiled at her from ear to ear „Good Auntie, I dreamt of a d-i-n-o-s-a-u-r!“ He exclaimed the word dinosaur.

His mother stopped him a little by putting her hand on his shoulder.  
Megan: „Okay Benji, you can tell us all about your dream but first we have breakfast. Are you staying?“  
She looked at Rebecca. „I would love to but I should get going... Court won't wait“

Henry raised an eyebrow at her „You're a lawyer, huh?“ She packed her stuff then raised an eyebrow back at him „I might as well be the accused?!“

He shook his head „Nah, they usually don't look the way you do.“ He paid her a compliment and she replied with a soft smile and wink.

Then she gave Megan and Nick a hug „I see you guys around. Bye!“ Megan went into the kitchen with Benji, who also waved at her goodbye.  
Before she left the room, Nick grabbed her by her upper arm, Henry saw that from the table and wondered what this was about, but Nick spoke in a very low voice so only Rebecca could understand. Nick: „You be careful!“  
She nodded then looked down at his hand that was holding her by her arm. „Bye“ She said and he nodded, letting her go, still looking worried.

Once she was out of the door, they sat down to have breakfast together,  
Henry gave Nick a puzzled face „What was that about?“  
Nick just shook his head and looked at Benji. „Nothing. It is all good.“ Henry understood that this meant he didn't want to talk about it in front of Benji, he was young but he understood quite a lot, so Henry decided to let it go.

[...]

Couple of weeks later it was Nick's birthday, so around 8 PM Becca pulled up the driveway in her satin cobalt blue Aston Martin Vanquish S Coupe, parking behind several other guests cars who were at Nick's place that evening. One of Nick's other brothers spotted the car and whistled impressed. The group of guys standing around the high table in the living room looked out the window and followed Rebecca's every move out of the car and towards the door. Charlie hit his left hand into Henry's chest and licked his lips „I got this.“ Then he rushed over to the door. His older brother Henry winked at Simon, then Simon shook his head „Poor thing, if he really thinks he stands a chance...“ It was then that Henry recognized it was Rebecca. Once she entered the room, he knew what Simon meant. She was just completely out of Charlie's league.

The door opened before Rebecca could even knock, or let alone ring the doorbell. „Hi“ She greeted Charlie before he said anything. He was standing there just staring at her. „Hi.“ He tried to keep his cool. Rebecca raised an eyebrow at him, after he just stared at her for a few moments and did not make way for her to go inside. She decided to ask: „Would you mind if I come in?“ He shook his head, at a loss of words, he stepped aside and stared at her some more. She walked inside and stopped next to him, taking off her black hat, placing it on the wardrobe in the hallway. When she intended to take off her blazer jacket, Charlie rushed to her aid, helping her to strip off the fabric. „Thanks.“ She said in a tone that sounded like she had expected him to do so. „pleasure“ He replied still a little nervous. She picked up the small bag from the floor with the present in it for Nick and walked into the living room. Some music was playing in the background and people were talking, Becca walked passed the guys around the high table greeting them briefly. „Good Evening Gents“ They greeted her back, Charlie stopped next to Henry, watching her walk by everyone towards the kitchen in that lively and elegant way. „I think I fell in love.“ Charlie whispered. Henry took his right arm around his younger brother's neck and pulled him a little closer to him, joking about something Simon said before.

Around 10 PM an elderly women walked into the living room, she was working with the youth welfare office and she was there because of Gracie. One teenage girl who Megan and Nick took into foster care a couple of months ago. Charlie was talking to Becca about his career, trying to impress her unsuccessfully, when Becca spotted the woman and stopped him immediately „Please excuse me.“ Rebecca knew exactly who that woman was, she was trouble and Rebecca needed to get to her before she would get to Gracie. The woman, Misses Harris, walked into the kitchen with Megan and Nick, after she had handed some papers over to them. Nick was clearly frustrated and Megan just seemed shocked. Rebecca had to figure out what was going on. Walking by everyone into the kitchen, Marianne Cavill, Nick's mother, joining her and motioning for Henry, Charlie and Simon to follow into the kitchen as well. Charlie was the last one to join so he closed the door behind him, not wanting the other guests to hear about what was going on in there.

Rebecca: „What do you think you're doing here, Misses Harris?“

Ms Harris: „I'm here to take Gracie back to her biological mother.“

Rebecca stated confident: „No you're not.“

Ms Harris raised her eyebrow a little at Rebecca then turned to face Nick and Megan.

Megan tried: „I don't understand this Misses Harris, I mean, last thing we heard from her was that she was in prison...“

Rebecca: „Exactly, for selling drugs to minors.“

Ms Harris: „She turned her life around.“

Rebecca couldn't help but laugh about that statement. „Of course she did.“

It was then that Misses Harris turned to face Rebecca again. „Miss Cooper, the court has decided to have Gracie return to her mother. There is nothing I can do about it and to tell you the truth she did change. When I paid her a visit earlier today she was well prepared, the fridge was filled with food and the appartment was very tidy and clean this time.“

Rebecca scoffed: „Oh okay, wow, well done then – that is enough for you to decide she gets her daughter back?“

The social worker shrugged again „I don't make the rules Ms Cooper. It is what it is.“

Rebecca shook her head in disbelieve about this woman „You got to be shitting me. It is what it is? Are you fucking serious?“ She raised her voice even more „She's an addict. She can hardly take care of herself and now you leave her with a child? Are you out of your mind? You should be ashamed of yourself“

The woman was very insecure at this point. „She didn't use for months...“

Becca just shook her head. „I don't believe your naivety.“

Marianne tried to pour oil on troubled water „Maybe we should all just relax a little and discuss this in the morning?“

Rebecca calmed down a little, she walked towards the table and poured herself some whiskey. Taking a sip from it, staring at the social worker, who was also monitoring her and suddenly felt like she needed to get the upper hand on Rebecca.

Ms Harris: „I believe this is very emotional for you Ms Cooper, given your history with youth welfare offices, foster families and all that.“

Rebecca chuckled a little, keeping a soft smile on her face while swinging her glass of whiskey around in her hand „It is very cute how you are trying to intimidate me, but unfortunately it doesn't work“ She glared at her, the despite clearly visible through her eyes. The woman grew more insecure, not sure what Rebecca would do next, but she kept on trying to stand up to her.

Ms Harris: „No I just mean, you of all people know best that nothing replaces real family. Right?“

Rebecca was annoyed by the woman, she seemed to know a little about her past but obviously not the whole story, or else she wouldn't have said that.

Rebecca shook her head: „Actually... No... However I do know what's best for this kid and that is this family.... A family that loves her and provides for her, protects her - every day- in a house that is always clean and there are no drug addicts around to beat her up again.“

The social worker had enough „Mister and Misses Cavill, if you don't hand Gracie over to me willingly, I will have to call the police. Here is the court order.“  
When she was about to hand the piece of paper to Megan, Rebecca snatched it from her, she read it and the let out a breath of air.

Rebecca: „Well, it says here that Gracie is to return to her mother but it doesn't state when. So take your bullshit court order and get the fuck out of this house before I'll call the police and have you arrested for trespassing.“ She tossed the court order over the table towards the social worker.

Ms Harris scoffed: „Miss Cooper, you and I both know this is nonsense...“

Rebecca shrugged and licked her lips, prentending to empathize with Misses Harris. Rebecca: „Hmm... I know, but... I don't make the rules Ms Harris. It is what it is... right?“  
She gave her an ice-cold determined stare before she left the kitchen.

Ms Harris cleared her throat, obviously intimidated by Rebecca and everyone staring her down. „Well, alright. I will leave without Gracie tonight... But make no mistake, she will go back to her biological mother – That is where she belongs and what the court will confirm again in trial“ She looked at Nick „You better make sure to have that pitbull of yours on the leash, though... Otherwise she might blow this for you.“

The social worker left and when Nick closed the door behind her, he couldn't help but grin a little about Rebecca's 'mellow' way of resolving issues like this.

  
  
  


**-Power tussle-**

She stood at his front door, some files in her arm.

Henry opened the door swiftly „Hello.“ He looked surprised.

She smiled softly then cut right to it: „Hello. I need your statement!“

He raised an eyebrow then leaned back against the door frame. „What would you need my statement for?“

She looked around „It is about Gracie. May I come in for this?“

Henry then didn't hesitate and stepped aside, motioning with his hand to the left, so she knew she was welcome to walk in. Becca walked inside and waited for him to lead the way, after he shut the door. „So, why exactly did you not call beforehand?“ Then he stopped „You are not scared of dogs, are you?“

She shook her head „I'm not scared of dogs, besides I have met Kal a couple of times now and about calling you beforehand - I tried, you didn't answer.“

He shrugged, clearly he did not check his phone for the last couple of hours. Then he led the way further through the hall into his huge living room and kitchen. His dog Kal was lying on the couch, looking up when he spotted Becca and then troting towards her as she stopped next to the kitchen table to welcome her. He sniffed on her, seemingly remembering to have met her already because he sat down next to her, letting her pet him while his master went to the fridge „Would you like to drink something?“

She shook her head no.

Henry: „Please, take a seat...“ He motioned to the chairs around the table.

Rebecca: „Oh No thank you, please don't worry - I won't take much of your time... I just need your signature here. I already prepared a statement, hoping you would agree on the words I used...“ Now she motioned towards the piece of paper, Henry walked towards her to grab the paper from the table.

He read it and made a somewhat impressed face „Okay, so this means I fully support Nick and Megan to adopt Gracie, correct?“

She nodded. „Yep, so will you sign it - Please?“ She held up a pen for him to use for his signature.

Henry hesitated: „No offence, but I think I should have my lawyers check this first, you know- before I sign anything.“

Becca rolled her eyes. „This solely serves the purpose of giving your brother and sister-in-law the chance to keep Gracie... Nothing else. No money involved.“

He still hesitated: „Listen. I really appreciate your help in all of this... Honestly, I do... And as much as I want to help my brother and sister-in-law, I need to take some precautions...“

Rebecca tried to convince him: „Your whole family already signed this...“

He shrugged still a little unsure: „Yeah I bet they have... It is just – it is different for me...“

Rebecca smirked „Because of who you are?“ She was obviously refering to his celebrity status.

Henry „Yeah. You know, I cannot just sign stuff without the knowledge of my management, no matter what it's about.“

She raised an eyebrow at him „Are you sure you need them to check _everything_ for you? I just want to help... We need to be quick“

He thought for a moment then tried to reason with her in a soft voice.

Henry: „Yeah, I bet you do but still – I will need to have my lawyer read this over and get back to you on this. I'm sure you understand...“  
He took the file under his arm and looked at her, hoping she would understand. She didn't.

Rebecca: „Well, you are wasting valuble time... But, fair enough. Whatever makes you sleep at night... Then please tell your management to send the signed papers right to the youth welfare office. This is very important, we must not allow the deadline to expire.“

He nodded and was glad she finally gave in „Alright, uhm- Sure!“

She walked passed him, Henry followed after her, He rushed passed her to open the door for her.  
Rebecca: „Thanks.“ She sounded a little annoyed but kept smiling nonetheless.

Henry: „Look, I get that it might be hard for someone who is not in the spotlight to understand my reservations.“

Rebecca let out a short laugh: „_Someone who is not in the spotlight_... Very elegantly put Mr Cavill, but believe it or not, while I might not be in the spotlight and there might not be creepy little fat paparazzi men stalking my every move, I do know the business and I do know that clients like you usually don't let anyone dictate a single word or move they want to say or make... So either you are very exemplary or you are just messing with me for you don't like a woman to tell you what to do. Either way, you are doing it at Gracie's expense.“

He stopped her „You are right, I am not that exemplary but neither do I mind a woman telling me what to do... I just want to be on the safe side. I hardly know you...“

She slowly nodded her head up and down. „Alright. So this is a trust issue then?“ She shrugged, thinking about it a little „I can live with that... - Good talk Mr Cavill.“

He let out a short laugh when she left without saying anything else. He was wondering why he couldn't despite the woman for her bossy nature and just hate her, instead he liked her presence and her dry humour.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**-From the sideline-**

Henry went for an early walk with Kal around a little lake close by, when he spotted someone sitting on one of the red benches. Getting closer he recognized her, it was Rebecca. As he walked towards her, he noticed she was wearing a proper jogging outfit. He cleared his throat and she turned her head around to face him.

Henry: „Truce?“

She chuckled softly „I didn't know we were at war?“

Kal walked up to her and she pet him a little before Henry answered.

Henry: „It sure felt like it when you just wouldn't take no for an answer when I wanted that statement to be checked by my lawyer. - May I?“ He motioned to the bench.

She slid a little to the side to give him some space to sit next to her:

Rebecca „It's a public space, so – sure.“

Henry chuckled a little about that comment.

Rebecca wondered: „Which lawfirm are you at?“

Henry: „Townstatt and Smith.“

She raised both eyebrows „Impressive.“

Henry chuckled again, then sighed. „Do you think we will get Gracie back?“

She nodded in a big gesture „Of course we will. You make it sound like she is already gone. She won't leave. I will make sure of that. I got this. Don't worry.“

Henry: „How can you be so sure that you will win?“

Rebecca: „I don't do losing.“ She reassured.

He smiled at her, he liked her self-esteem. It was then that he noticed those beautiful piercing eyes of hers. They were blue with emerald green features.

Henry: „What are you doing here? Went for a run?“ His gaze went towards the lake.

She shrugged: „Yeah, I couldn't sleep“ She petted Kal's fluffy collar.

Henry: „But it's cold. Aren't you cold?“

Rebecca: „I'm a cold person - So, all good“ She smirked at him. He wasn't sure if she was serious or joking. „I don't think so.“ He argued.

Rebecca: „You don't think so, huh?“ She challenged him.

He bit his lip and looked at her more intensely, as if he was trying to read her mind.

Henry: „I used to think that you are this cold blooded killer lawyer, without a care in the world... Until I saw you fight for Gracie...“

She shook her head no „That was me being a cold blooded killer lawyer.“

He nodded a little amused „So you deny that you care about her?“

She shrugged. „Define 'care'?“

He laughed about her way of evading the answer.

Rebecca was chuckling as well but then turned serious.

Rebecca: „Your brother, Megan, Benji – Gracie... They are a real family, you know what I mean? This - picture perfect – oldschoolish – handbook family... What they have is special and very rare these days... I will protect that at all costs.“

Henry wondered what drove her to be so protective of his brother's family but he didn't dare to ask: „Yeah, I know what you mean. They really are the real deal.“

She forced herself to smile a little „I am glad they let me tag along...“

Henry shook his head: „You just want to tag along, huh? This sounds a little... I don't know - Lonely?“

She scoffed then smirked again „I think the word you are looking for is - pathetic.“

Henry: „No I... I didn't mean it that way...“

She waved it off, smiling a little: „No don't worry, it's all good. I like to be on the sideline... It's the closest you can get if you don't want to...“ She stopped herself from continuing that sentence. She was staying alone to not have to lose anyone again, that was indeed sad but with some major losses in her childhood, that had been her way of coping and that was her way of managing life. It worked for her, that was all that counted. To her at least.

Henry was listening closely to what she said, he sensed how personal and emotional that topic was to her.

Rebecca decided to change the topic „So what about you, and what about that gorgeous girlfriend of yours – I haven't seen her around for a while.“

Henry cleared his throat „Lucy... We are not together anymore“

Rebecca: „Oh really? I did not read about this in the mirror, how come?“

Rebecca asked bluntly. Henry first let out a breath of air in amusement about that mirror comment of hers, then he raised both his eyebrows, it was hard for him to talk about that stuff, not because he still had feelings for her but because he could never be sure whether the person he told, would keep it to themself. Chances were that they would try to make some quick money by selling the story to a newspaper. He didn't think Rebecca would, so he was honest about it.

Henry: „Well, I guess it was because of the world press tour but also because she felt bullied by some of my fans and ultimately I think I changed...“

Rebecca nodded her head. „I see. Well, I think as long as you are happy with the way you changed – It turned out as it was supposed to?“

He thought about what she said for a moment then nodded: „Yeah“

He kept nodding „I guess it did.“ Staring at her a little. She offered him a soft smile and tapped her hand on his knee briefly before getting up from the bench, Henry got up as well.

Rebecca. „Mr Cavill“ She stuck out her hand for him to shake, he took a second to just look at her before noticing her gesture and then shook her hand.

Henry: „Please call me Henry.“

She nodded slowly „Alright, Henry- I'm Becca. Nice to meet you.“

He chuckled softly: „Likewise.“ Her hand was cold but soft. He gazed at her for a few more seconds before she released the handshake with a soft smile on her face. Those eyes, and that beautiful smile of hers, Henry thought to himself, while she waved goodbye and jogged back home.

**-Almost somebodies-**

Two weeks after Rebecca had sucessfully managed to get Gracie adopted by Nick and Megan, Henry was facing some issues of his own, with one of his ex-girlfriends. His manager advised to file a lawsuit against her but Henry did not like the negativ press and public attention resulting from it. Without the knowledge of his management, he decided to drop by Rebecca's place to ask for her advise. It was already late and dark outside but he didn't want anyone to recognize him, so to be completely sure he pulled the hood of his hoody over his head, and thanked his PA for driving him to her house. He then walked up the driveway, spotting some light in the back of the house. He walked around the huge garage and stood in her backyard. She had a huge pool, a cozy fireplace in the back. The house was right next to the forest, so where the lawn ended, a huge forest began. It was very private, yet it could also be a little creepy, he imagined. It started to rain, so he rushed towards the house, finding shelter below the short canopy. He looked inside and knocked against one of the huge windows, when he spotted her on the couch with her laptop. She startled a little but quickly found her composure again. She had already prepared for bed. Her hair tight up to a bun, black silk pyjamas with shorts and a top with narrow straps and lace decoration, covered by a knee-long silk dark red kimono with long trompet sleeves. She got up from the couch, to check out who was hiding behind the glas, in her backyard.

She opened the door in a confident manner when she realized it was Henry.

„Hey!“ He greated her first and she repeated a little surprised – obviously „Hey?“

He took off his hood, realizing how scary he must have appeared to her. „Oh my god, I'm so sorry, this is so rude of me, I didn't want to startle you, I just didn't want to use the front door...“

She smiled sympathetically: „Yeah, because using the front door is just so lame, right?“

He apologized again, chuckling a little nervous.

Rebecca: „It's okay, would you like to come inside?“ She motioned with her right thumb into the living room.

Henry: „That would be great. I really don't want to bother you. I should have called.“

He had been so caught up in thoughts about the accusations of his ex that he totally ignored the time and that she might not have time for him, or the nerve.

She invited him in „No worries. Please come inside“

As he walked in he couldn't help but admire her appearance. She was a very attractive woman but he knew this was the worst time to have her catch him staring at her, so he looked around. Trying to focus on something else. „Wow, your home is beautiful and - big“

She was walking towards the kitchen barefoot when he said that and turned to face him while walking. „Yeah. It's indeed a big ass house.“ She replied correcting the 'home' part.

He stared at one of the modern paintings on the wall, she had quite a lot of modern art on the walls and the furnishing was just perfect. It all looked very harmonic, he felt at home right away.

The next abstract painting he took a closer look at, was the back of a woman with long red hair. A little below her right shoulder, close to her spine, was a tattoo that mentioned a chapter and a verse but no indication what it referred to.

Rebecca: „Wine or Bourbon?“

He whirled around. „Wine. Thanks... These painting are amazing...“

She took two glasses of wine from the cupboard of the kitchen and poured some wine into each of them. She then picked them up and nodded, walking over to him.

Rebecca: „Yeah, well the one you are looking at right now was my first.“

She handed him one of the glasses, when she was standing next to him.

She felt sort of small next to him, only ever having met him with high-heels on.

He turned to face her, taking the glass with a thankful gesture „Oh really?“

She nodded, taking a sip. „Yeah, I used to dye my hair back then. I get bored easily.“

He nodded interested. Then it hit him „Oh – so - wait, that is you! Did you paint that?“

She chuckled „Yes it's me but No - I didn't paint it. It's made by an almost famous painter... My life is littered with almost-somebodies. I did some art modeling in college... Then the pervert got obsessed with me... So, I stole the painting – You know... Thinking it would be worth something someday. But – no such luck.“ She kept staring at the painting, as if she was replaying the memories in her head.

Henry watched her, watching the painting. This woman was intriguing him. She was a true mystery and he was drawn in by her, because of that he slowly calmed down and forgot about his problem. He took a sip from the wine. Before he could ask anything further, she nodded towards him.

Rebecca: „So - what brings you here in the middle of the night, looking like a burglar, all glum and thoughtful?“

He swallowed hard „I um, I need your legal advise on something.“ Now she raised an eyebrow at him „Oh that's too bad, I'm afraid you can't afford me.“ She joked and he chuckled. Rubbing his neck a little with his hand, she sensed it was serious, so she motioned to the huge white couch to their right.

Rebecca: “Let's take a seat...“

He sat down after she did „So what kind of legal advise would a client of Townstatt & Smith need my help for?“ She asked him bluntly. He let out a breath of air, clearly this issue he came to see Rebecca about, was lying heavy on him.

She pulled her legs up onto the couch, bracing the side of her head with her left hand and leaning a little towards him. She was curious what this was about. He bit his lip for a second then let out a breath of air again. He was not sure how to start, or if he should really tell her. Henry tried: „You know I … Sort of need a really serious legal advise from you“

She eyed him closely and joked „So you want to sign with me then, send Townstatt and Smith to hell?“

He chuckled softly but it was obvious that this issue really bothered him extremely.

Henry: „No- I … I was hoping we could keep this conversation between the two of us... No one except for my manager knows about this...“

She raised both eyebrows and took another sip from the wine „Sounds mysterious, keep talking...“

He shrugged „I really don't know who else to go to with this to be honest... and I don't want my family to worry about it - But you have really proven to be trustworthy... So...“

She bit her lower lip „So...“ She began and he continued.

„So, this is really a delicate situation for me... I need you to please keep this to yourself!“ She nodded of course.

„Promise?“ He asked once more to be sure. He looked deep into her eyes to reassure she wasn't going to run to the next gossip journalist to sell the story.

„I promise!“ She reassured him and stared back at him, waiting for him to start telling her what was going on already.

He cleared his throat. „So, uhm... not sure if you know this but I dated Tara King a couple of years ago... she – uhm, she claims that I – that I did not treat her well.“

Rebecca observed his body language, looking at him as if she was scanning his eyes for any indication on what was going on.

Rebecca: „Did not treat her well, how?“ She asked bluntly,

He cleared his throat „Well she, she is a very impulsive person - and I'm sure she just does this _now_ because of this new movie of hers...“

Becca shook her head, looking deep into his eyes as if she was about to correct him.

Rebecca „Stop avoiding. What is it that she claims you did?“

He took a deep breath „She claims I abused her.“

She raised an eyebrow in disbelief. „Mentally, physically or sexually?“

Henry was a little overwhelmed by how real and threatening these accusations suddenly felt when speaking about it.

Henry: „Sexually, she claims that I sexually assaulted her.“

She frowned. „My god...“

He nodded and sighed „Yeah... I mean, I didn't. Honestly, I didn't... But if she goes public with this, she could ruin my career... by just claiming it happened.“

Becca nodded. „Wow. This is bad...“ She took a few seconds to think about all the possible ways, that this could go wrong for him.

Henry: „My manager wants me to go to Townstatt & Smith to ask them for their advice. File a lawsuit, you know?“  
He looked at her, then continued: „But I'm not sure... I – I don't know who to trust right now, to be honest.“

She nodded again, still thinking it over in her head.

Rebecca: „Well I know what Townstatt will say... They will tell you to go public with this and frame her for slander before she starts telling _her_ story.“

He sighed „That is exactly what I don't want...“

Rebecca: „I can understand why, this could go wrong so many ways. But to tell you the truth, I wouldn't try to resolve this without your lawyer – That would be the worst thing to do! The way I see it you need to go to your lawyers, tell them how you want them to handle the situation, that you do not want to go public and that they need to silence her without making a big fuss of it.“

Henry startled a little „Silence her... That doesn't sound right.“

Rebecca: „That's what I would do... Because if you play this game just a little bit – It will never stop. Other women will appear and pretent the same. It would be an endless shit-storm that ends with your bankruptcy. If Townstatt manages to silence her, without this getting public. Then there shouldn't be that many payouts.“

Henry wondered: „You seem pretty convinced that others will follow, you do believe me when I say those allegations are rubbish, right?“

She nodded: „It doesn't matter what I believe you did or didn't do – Cases like this are not about being right... It is about _being given_ right, in front of a court or ideally with a settlement. Just take some time to think about this and go see your lawyers to discuss your options.“

Henry took a few seconds to take it all in and think about it. Then he looked at her with a soft smile on his face.

Henry: „Thanks Becca.“

She shook her head noticing his glass being empty „You're welcome... Would you like some more wine?“

He shook his head „No, thanks. I should probably get going. I took enough of your precious time.“

Becca chuckled „Just because I promised not to tell anyone, doesn't mean I won't charge you for _my precious time_.“ Henry chuckled softly about that.

Rebecca: „Come on, one more glass- I will stop the time.“

He laughed some more but had to refuse, for he wanted to keep a clear mind to think everything over tonight „You are very hard to say no to, you know that, don't you?“

She nodded confidently and took the final sip from her glass of wine.

Rebecca: „So this sounds like a yes then!?“

He looked at her in silence for a few seconds, she was really starting to grow on him. He liked being around her and sharing time with her. She was funny, without really trying to be and she was honest, smart, confident and just so goddamn gorgeous he thought. When she looked back at him, she noticed he was thinking about something, smiling back at him she asked: „What?“

He sighed, pushing these thoughts about her away „I'm glad we met Ms Cooper. You are a great listener“

She raised both eyebrows „I am not really known for being a good listener, to be quite honest with you, so thanks for the compliment“

He chuckled „Yeah I mean - it's not a common lawyer character trait – Right?“

She shook her head in agreement laughing softly. „Correct.“

He couldn't help it and stared at her again. She was so attractive and she made a very tidy impression. The way she moved and spoke had something very sensual and feminine about it. She was all lady-like but she was also this badass business woman. She was strong and radiated power but there was also a very vulnerable side to her, he felt very attracted to her but again he remembered why he came to visit her and decided to push these thoughts away, it was just not the right time. Her voice dragged him out of his thoughts again.

Rebecca: „So would you like to stay?“

She asked him and he laughed softly

Henry: „Thanks that's really tempting but I will just call Simon, I guess.“

She nodded „Tempting huh? What is?“

He nodded, smiling a little canny „Your offer... It is really flattering but I just don't want to...“ She laughed out loud, interrupting him mid-sentence.

Rebecca: „Oh - Okay loverboy. All I was offering was for you to stay here, I didn't say I would sleep with you.“

He opened his mouth to speak but then chuckled a little embarassed. „I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... Please forget I said that.“

She waved it off „Don't worry, sometimes when it gets late, people tend to get a little … frisky.“

He cleared his throat. „Yeah.“ After staring at each other for a couple of seconds they both got up from the couch.

He went into the hallway to call Simon and ask him to pick him up. His brother agreed without asking any questions. Henry walked back into the living room, spotting Becca pouring herself another glass of wine behind the kitchen island. He walked over to her, tapping with his index finger onto the empty bottles of wine placed on the counter. „You are very hard-drinking.“

She nodded, agreeingly. Then he remembered the painting.

Henry: „So this tattoo of yours, the one on your back, what does it mean?“

She looked at him, not saying a word, obviously her facial expression revealed that this topic was off limits.

Henry: „Come on, I spilled my guts to you – and you won't even tell me what your tattoo means?“

She swung the glass of wine around in her right hand, locking her eyes with his.

Rebecca: „Well the meaning of it is pretty personal, so... I don't tell many people.“

He smirked „Clearly, so?“

She smiled softly about his persistence. In that moment his cellphone went off. She grinned at him, obviously happy that the call interrupted their conversation, she expected him to answer it – only, he didn't. He kept looking at her, expecting an answer.

Rebecca: „Don't you want to answer it?“ He shook his head

Rebecca: „It could be important?“ Still he did not bother.

He rather wanted to hear what the tattoo meant.

Rebecca: „I will tell you another time, maybe.“

Henry looked disappointed but then he remembered something else.

„Then tell me about what Misses Harris meant, when she said you knew how it is to grow up in foster families... Did you?“

Rebecca gave him a serious stare. „For some reason you make it sound like I owe this to you...“

He nodded „You do.“ and smiled at her with his beautiful piercing blue eyes.

She rolled her eyes a little, too tired to argue with him. So she decided to reveal a little of her past to him.

Rebecca: „Well, Ok, so – Yes, I got into foster care when I was 12. Misses Harris was actually one of my first guardians- She got into a lot of trouble because of me, so she made sure I got into a stricter family which, well... Let's just say it didn't turn out the way she wanted it to.“

She shrugged a little indifferent.

Henry didn't dare to ask what happened in that family but he did wonder: „What about your real parents?“

She sighed „My father got arrested when I was 12...“

His eyes widened „Got arrested for what?“

Suddenly they heard a car stop in front of the house.

She looked at him challenging, glad she did not have to keep talking about her dad. „Simon's here.“ She said and he nodded, biting his lip. Clearly she was avoiding the answer to that as well. She was a sealed book. He didn't judge her for it, he realized that she must have burried a lot of sorrow in the past and didn't like to be reminded of it. „Yeah“ he replied a little disappointed.

Then he remembered his issue. She smiled softly at him „I hope she comes to her senses and won't go through with these allegations...“

He nodded „Yeah, me too.“

He indicated to want to hug her but she gave him her hand to shake. That made him laugh a little „Alright“ They shook hands, both not really taking this gesture serious. „Ms Cooper. Take care of yourself and don't open the door to any other strangers showing up at your backyard today...“

She nodded „I won't. You two get home safely.“ He nodded and left.

„New day, new outfit.“ Said one of the women behind the counter in the starbucks shop, nodding towards the door so her colleague would check out the woman walking in next. It was Rebecca. She came to get her daily coffee ration and then left for work.

At the office Nick was waiting for her in her huge corner office. She was a senior partner at the firm. She threw her blazer over the armchair across from her desk. „Nick, Hi. How can I help you.“ He turned around to face her. „Did you tell Henry to go see his lawyer about Tara's accusations?“

She raised both her eyebrows, placed her designer bag on her desk and then walked over to him, placing one hand in the trouser pocket of her royal blue overall, having the coffee in the other. „What accusations?“ He raised an eyebrow at her. „Don't give me that shit, Becca... I know what's going on. Henry told me after Tara approached me and asked for my help“ Now Rebecca raised an eyebrow and let out a short burst of laugh „She asked for your help? To help her screw over your brother?“ The thought alone was ridiculous. Nick shook his head „No. Apparently her management wants her to do that... For her new movie...She doesn't want to do it. She said she is the victim in this...“ She stopped him with her right hand, signaling him to not say another word. „Sure... Such a pour thing... The golden gulags“ She joked, making fun of her and took a sip from her coffee. „This is serious Becca! Now Henry doesn't want to fight the case, if she is being forced by her agency.“ Nick said worried.

Rebecca replied „I know. Relax. It will all turn out OK.“ Nick wondered „How can you be so sure?“ She shrugged „Well worrying and thinking everything will go to shit won't help... While thinking positively might help seeing possibilities where they appear.“ He sighed „Can you please talk to him and tell him -again- to go to his lawyers?“ She hesitated, Nick gave her a look of desperation and begged her once more to talk to him. „Ok, alright... I will talk to him. That is all I can do... I cannot force him to do it...“ She warned.

Nick was glad, he couldn't ask for more. He was sure Henry would listen to her. He thanked her and left. Becca texted Henry, asking if he had time this afternoon to meet. He replied couple of minutes later that he would. Rebecca then dialed the speed dial of her assistant Tommy „I need you to clear my afternoon schedule. Thanks.“

Henry opened the door all sweaty in his training outfit. He had just finished another teadmill training. „Hey, please come in. I will just take a quick shower, if you don't mind.“ Without waiting for her answer, he rushed away. She closed the door behind her and was welcomed by Kal. He sniffed a little on her trousers, then left again for his blanket, she followed him into the living room and looked out of the window, when her phone started to ring. She picked up the call and started walking around the room a little „Hep. How is your wife?“ They started to talk a little then he told her why he called. During that time Henry was done showering and had found some fresh clothes to put on, a white t-shirt and black sweatpants. He walked into the living room, listening to what she was saying on the phone. „Because a charging bull always looks at the red cape, not the man with the sword... Or in this case the woman“ She explained in a joking manner and turned around, seeing Henry. „Listen Hep, if it's all the same to you - I will give you a call back later to discuss our further steps. – Alright – Bye.“ She put the phone back in her pocket. „Hey.“ She said and he held up his hand „I know exactly why you are here.“ She made a face „You do, huh?“ He nodded and went to the fridge to take a long sip of his energy drink. „Yep. Nick sends you.“ She nodded then walked a few steps towards the kitchen counter that was between them both. She leaned over a little and shrugged „So? Will you do what he asks of you then- _Now that I'm here_?“ He smirked, then shook his head „No.“ She scoffed smiling softly. „Alright, then this was a short visit.“ When she was about to push away from the kitchen counter to leave he said „I don't know what to do, Becca...“ She scoffed „Oh really? It looks to me like you have already made up your mind...“

He tried to explain „It's really not that easy.“ She nodded slowly then shrugged „Actually it is.“ He looked at her a little surprised, then she continued. „If your back's against the wall you don't just surrender... You tear the goddamn thing down. You must not resign to these allegations...“ He tried to reason with Rebecca „But it is not her who is driving this...“ Rebecca sighed „That is completely irrelevant! The fact is that you cannot leave this unchallenged.“

There it was again, Henry thought, her badass killer lawyer attribute. He leaned back against the refridgerator, taking a deep breath in and exhaling through his lips which were pressed together. She leaned against the counter again, one hand on each side. She remained there without another word or movement for a few moments, before sighing and looking at him again. When their eyes met, she raised her eyebrows „You should really sign with me for this- Townstatt and Smith have good lawyers but they are all men... That might be a disadvantage in case this matter goes to court and in front of a jury.“ Henry's facial expression filled with horror, what if it really came to that, he really did not like to think of it. „I wish all of this would just go away...“ She walked around the kitchen island and stopped when she stood next to him „Sign with me and I will make sure of it.“ Then she reached for some papers in her bag and handed them over to him, he took them willingly. „Sign this and bring it back to my office, I will take care of everything from then on.“ She placed her left hand on his left upper chest to show some sympathy. „I can make all of this go away, so you can focus on what really matters again.“ She tapped on his chest and offered him a soft smile before walking out of his appartment.

\---

Couple of days later, Nick had invited Rebecca over for dinner at his place. She hadn't heard anything from Henry since they last met. She didn't bother asking either, for she knew she could only help him if he wanted her to. Pulling up into the driveway, she noticed Townstatt's car behind Megan's. She rolled her eyes, wondering what they were doing there.

At the door she was greeted by Benji and Gracie, followed by Nick. She raised an eyebrow at him „Did you plan this?“ He didn't need to answer, his facial expression already gave away a 'yes'. „I'm sorry, I will just tuck the kids in, then we talk, ok?“

Rebecca didn't bother, she took off her blazer and walked pass him into the dinning room „Good Evening.“ She said in a serious, yet annoyed voice. Townstatt's associate Mike was pretty young, he had only recently left university but was already very confident in his abilities as a lawyer.

Townstatt shook Rebecca's hand „Nice to see you again, Ms Cooper.“ When the associate stuck out his hand for Rebecca to shake, she just looked down at his hand, not willing to shake it. „I thought I could have a peaceful dinner“ The newby smirked, a little offended by her reaction but then again obviously attracted to her and accepting the challenge of winning her over. „Babe - once we are an item, you can have whatever you want.“ He stressed the word 'whatever' and winked at her playfully.  
Rebecca was unimpressed by his pick up line and instead decided to intimidate him a little in front of everyone around, by standing right in front of him and taking off the collar dickey in a seductively way, from beneath the vest of her suit. Then continuing with the cuffs while saying „Aww, really? _Whatever _I want huh?“ His jaw dropped.  
She raised a brow at him making fun of him and walked towards Henry who was standing next to the couch and who was watching everything equally fascinated. She dropped the clothes onto the couch and then walked back in her 6 inch designer stiletto peep toes. „So what brings you here, talking to my clients without notifying me?“ Mike thought this was his moment to shine. „Well, Mr Cavill here is not really your client - so, we did not want to bother you with our visit but now that you are here, you might want to help your client's brother out?“

She didn't bother responding to that. Megan told everyone to sit at the table for dinner, Rebecca sat down diagonally from Henry and across from Nick who was sitting at the other end of the table. They started to eat and spoke about Henry's case. Rebecca decided to stay out of this conversation. She just listened to what was being discussed and advised to Henry until at some point:

„What do you think of Mike's idea, Ms Cooper?“ Townstatt asked Rebecca. She smirked a little, then looked over to Henry who clearly wanted to hear her take on the strategy presented by Mike. „I think, it's not going to work... and to tell you the truth Mr Townstatt, I'm shocked by the level of incompetency your associate is presenting. Is he really the best you got, or is this case just not that important to you?“ Mike raised an eyebrow, clearly taking odd pleasure in this little rivalry between him and Becca.

Mike: „You think you're a better lawyer than me? Darling I hate to dissappoint you but there is really not a lot of differnce between you and me“

She got up chuckling about his remark, then faked to contemplate about it when she returned with a glass of wine.

Rebecca: „Yeah, well, maybe. Other than a Harvard law degree, a seven figure salary – and the fact that you suck...“ She pointed at him with her index finger when saying 'you', then walked back to her place at the table before continuing her sentence: „Other than that, yeah I guess there is not a lot of difference.“ She smirked at Mike again, then took a sip from the wine.

Mike was at a lack of words, so he turned to Townstatt who immediately held up his hand for him to not even start to speak.

Townstatt: „What would you suggest Ms Cooper?“ Townstatt asked.

Rebecca smiled softly but shook her head „I have not yet started giving away legal advices for free, Mr Townstatt.“ She raised an eyebrow at him, then winked at him and took a sip from the wine.

Then Nick tried. „Becca please. What do you think?“

She shrugged. „I think your brother here needs to sign with me. I have much better chances to win this for him than those two.“

Henry looked at her, wondering why she was so eager to win him as a client. Was this all an act of demonstrating power, or did she genuinely care about the outcome of his case? But then again what was Townstatt's and Smith's intention in all of this, it didn't seem to differ.

Suddenly Townstatt raised his voice from the silence around the table „You know what, for this case it might be a good idea. Mr Cavill, you should consider hiring her for this. She's a woman, it will give you credit if this whole thing needs to go to court.“

Rebecca smirked „Finally someone like-minded.“


	3. Chapter 3

[…]

Two days later, Henry called Rebecca and told her why he couldn't sign with her. She didn't mind, she was sure they found another way of getting him out of this precarious situation. She didn't really care that it was his manager who did not want Henry to sign with her, she was sure Henry would reach out to her if he needed her help. With or without a contract. Right now she had a different focus anyway, she was eager to win a case for one of her most controversial clients Rochefort Constructions. She was still in the office, trying to figure out how to get out of this mess as fast as possible, when Nick called her on her cellphone. She smiled softly then picked up the call „Hey there.“. He replied „Hey, is this a bad time or may I distract you from your work a little?“ „You may...“ She chuckled. Nick seemed all excited about something.  
Nick: „We have a signed confession of Tara, that all of these allegations towards Henry were just for publicity purposes.“

Rebecca did not react very happy „Seriously? That is what Townstatt and Smith aimed for? Well Henry's manager can be real proud of his choice of lawyer.“ Nick noticed the undertone. „Becca, please. You know he had no say in this. He couldn't sign with you without his manager on board...“  
She waved it off. „I know. I already got it the first time he told me why he did not sign with me but he should be real cautious now... That statement will not help him at all if they suddenly have other women claiming the same...“

Nick was confused and getting a little angry at her. It sounded like she was trying threaten Henry. „Are you threatening my brother?“  
She shook her head, knowing he could not see this on the phone „No, what? No... You don't get the point. His management is the threat. This piece of paper means nothing if...“  
Nick cut her off sharply „Wait a second... You are still just talking about how Henry's manager is bad because he chose Townstatt over you... Are you really that self-assertive that you cannot be happy for him? You can still not get over the fact that he did not sign with you? That is all you care about, isn't it?“ She wanted to say something but he didn't care to stop, the picture he had drawn of her in his head was already completed.

Nick: „God, I mean I get that your job is important to you, but you are just - fanatical. You should really try to get a piece of your humanity back... How can you even look at yourself in the mirror. I feel sorry for you, really... “

And that was that. They ended the call without saying goodbye. Nick's words really got to her. Even though Nick texted her the very next day, apologizing for what he said and that he wanted to apologize in person, she kept her distance from the Cavills. She even took some weeks off from work and stayed all by herself in her Aspen estate.

At work Rebecca's assistant Tommy told Megan, who came by to talk to her, that she said that she needed to reboot and recharge. Megan was worried she might fall back into old patterns of isolation but there was really not a lot they could do against it. Back home she decided to keep her distance.

When Nick came to apologize in person she came across indifferent about what had happened. Nick decided to let it go, for he knew how stubborn this woman could be. He was hoping she would just forget about it and they would have the same friendship as they had before he said those things to her.

But it was different. She was keeping her distance. Even months later, when it was Benji's birthday, she told them she had late conference calls and meetings with clients. She also stayed out of it when Nick told her that there was another woman who accused Henry of sexual harrasment and used the #metoo movement as a platform to get famous. So when one night Henry's manager called and was suddenly seeking her help, she just ended the call.

Henry needed her help, otherwise this would go out of hand. He couldn't believe that neither his manager nor his lawyers would have seen this coming. So when Nick told him that Rebecca had already seen this happening beforehand and that he had gotten into a fight with her about it, he decided to invite her to dinner, to talk things through. Rebecca only accepted the invitation and the possible cooperation because she was sure her company could earn big money from this case and now that she was managing partner, she had an even bigger interest in making her firm known for not being messed with, even when a case looked as bad as Henrys did.

-Fera at Claridge’s-  
Henry's manager had reserved a couple of tables in the back, in a quiet corner, where they could talk, the tables were behind the iconic tree inside one of the finest restaurants in London. Henry was early so he was already sitting when Rebecca walked into the restaurant. He sat with his back towards everyone, to keep the chances of someone recognizing him very low. The table was reserved on the lastname of Henry's manager, to make sure no one knew he was there. Even Rebecca was only told the name an hour before the appointment. While one waiter at the entrance took her beige designer long trench coat from her, the other one a frenchman, walked her to the table. She was very elegantly dressed. She was wearing black tights with a knee-long black dress. Timeless. Her clothes emphasized that Rebecca was an old soul. She always looked very elegant and put together, she would never look like a garish woman trying to attract attention. That just wasn't in her nature, but given her appearance, she always had all eyes on her. Henry was wearing a dark grey suit with a black shirt. The waiter stopped next to Henry and just gestured towards the table, not wanting to say anything to interrupt their greetings, they were required to be invisble. Still Rebecca took the time to thank him. „Merci beaucoup“ Henry then turned to face her and got up from his chair „Hi Becca. Thanks so much for agreeing to meet me.“ He gave her a hug which hit her by surprise. She had obviously not been prepared for such a warm welcome. When he let go of her she gave him a soft smile. „Of course. How can someone say no to this place, right?“ She looked around the restaurant.

Henry smiled softly back at her, motioning for her to take the seat across from him. Once she sat, he sat down as well. The waiter from before handed them the cards and asked Henry what they wanted to drink. Henry took a look at the card, then ordered a certain type of wine for them. After that the waiter left. Henry wanted to say something, the same moment Becca's phone started buzzing „Sorry for that“ She raised her index finger, took a look at the display to check who it was but then ended the call and put it on mute. Henry tried again „So...“ And again he saw the display light up. But she didn't, she was focused on him. „You were saying?“ She asked after a few seconds of him being distracted by her cellphone. He looked back up at her and deep into her eyes. „I wanted to thank you again for agreeing to meet me... I know you must probably think...“ Again the display of her phone lit up. He stopped talking but she still didn't bother checking her phone. „What would I think? That your manager is only now coming to his senses and wanting my help when this whole thing has already gone down the drain?“ The phone kept lighting up. „Don't you want to answer it?“ She shook her head. „No.“ He raised an eyebrow at her „Then do you want to turn it off, maybe?“ She shook her head again „No.“ He obviously didn't understand why. „I'm managing partner. I can't just turn off my phone... I can put it away if it disturbs you?“ He shook his head, he was surprised by the big news about her being managing partner. „So, you are managing partner now, huh? Congratulations. Since when?“ She didn't seem too eager to talk about it. „Couple of months, thank you - but this meeting is not about me. It is about that woman who claims you assaulted her. What can you tell me about her?“ Henry was surprised by her reaction, she was pretty distant and seemed all too focused on the case, but he decided to play along until they would have discussed everything in terms of the case. He definitely also wanted to hear about that fight between her and Nick.

After they ate, Rebecca made an attempt to signal one of the waiters that she wanted to pay but Henry stopped her „What are you doing? We're not done yet. Lets have some more wine“ He signaled the waiter who was already on his way to them. Rebecca scoffed and shook her head with a smile „Well, Mr Cavill, what do you think we have not spoken about yet? We have a strategy, we talked terms and conditions – We ate...“ He chuckled and waited until the french waiter had filled their glasses with wine again and left. He looked at her for a moment, turning serious again. „What happened between you and Nick?“ Her facial expression turned serious as well „I don't know what you mean?“ He leaned his head a little to the side, doubting her answer „Come on. What happened? Why are you not tagging along anymore?“ He remembered her using these exact words during one of their previous conversations. She shook her head „Nothing. It's all good.“ He raised an eyebrow at her. Then she shrugged „I don't have the time. I need to focus on my firm.“ He slowly nodded his head, the expression on his face told her that he didn't believe her that this was the reason for her staying away from his brother's family, in fact he knew the reason for them not talking that much anymore, was a fight. „Your firm, huh?“ He pointed out once more. She nodded and answered naturally „Yes. My firm.“ He nodded in response as well. „So how did you pull that off? Becoming managing partner?“ She smirked at him and gave him a playful look, about to taunt him a little „With actual work, Mr Cavill“ He nodded chuckling softly „I'm happy for you.“ She smiled „Thanks.“ He was contemplating on whether to tell her to keep in touch with Nick and his family or not, but he decided to stay out of it, it wasn't his place to interfere but he hoped they would find common ground again soon.

[...]

Henry's case picked up speed when the woman who he had never met showed up at his management and forced them to pay her out. Henry and his management decided to have another meeting with Rebecca in the office of Henry's management. She was wearing a black printed turtleneck blouse with a black pencil skirt with a long color block white blazer and black lace up peet toe boots. Henry and his manager Steve were discussing some things when Steve's assistant interrupted them, telling them Ms Cooper was there. Steve told her to bring her in. As she walked into the room, Henry and Steven were both equally amazed by her appearance and the grace she was radiating. She was high class, high fashion and untouchable as it seemed.

Steve smirked „Well Henry, I wish you would have told me earlier, that Misses Cooper here is a straight ten. I'm Steve, Henry's manager.“ Henry rolled his eyes, standing behind him, he knew Rebecca would not like a clumsy pick-up line like the one Steve had just thrown at her. She shook his hand and smiled at him nonetheless „Great, you hit on me. Now let's get one thing out of the way – straight away: I'm not interested...“ Steve was caught by surprise, he just nodded feeling a little disappointed. Then she moved on to greet Henry. When she stuck out her hand for him to shake, he pulled her into a hug „Thanks for agreeing to meet us on such short notice.“ Then he whispered into her ear „Sorry about him.“ When he let go of the hug, she was clearly confused by his bluntness. He motioned for her to sit across from him. „Please, take a seat.“ She took out her laptop and started writing some things down, when Steve cleared his throat „So, uhm, the case is as follows...“ Rebecca stopped him. „I already know the case. So, the way I see it“ She looked at them both „We have two options... Option number one is to pay yourself out of this... For this I need to know how much you would be willing to pay?“ Now she looked at Steve. „Uhm“ He seemed a little overwhelmed. „200K“ Henry looked at him surprised that he knew what to offer in such a situations. Rebecca raised an eyebrow, while typing the number into her laptop „200K per month, got that.“ He shook his head „No, no no – Do you want to ruin the agency? I meant in total.“ Henry was confused. „What do you think is more realistic, Becca?“ She shrugged „It is really your agencies call. I have seen comparable cases where the management offered 2mio in total... We can always come up with a new strategy once we reach the limit...“ Steve interrupted her „Woow, woow woow wait a second Darling. This is crazy… I mean, 2 mio. - are you for real?“ She just nodded, ignoring the 'darling' part. „What about that other option you mentioned?“ Henry asked and Rebecca sighed „Well the other option is I will silence them for good.“ She looked at them both to check their reaction, while Henry seemed to think the worst, Steve seemed pleased with that option, not really knowing what Rebecca would do to silence these women. „Yes, I like that better... So how about we go with both options, we pay them and then we silence them for good?“ Henry looked at him a little mad, he didn't agree with him but he wanted to wait until Rebecca was gone until he would confront him about it. „Okay – so - you two can think about this and let my assistant know what you want to do, I will also send some papers over, for you to fill out, so I know we are on the same page in terms of settlements.“

She got up and so did Henry and Steve. „This will be it for now, once I have everything from your side, I will start and this will be over soon.“ She looked at Henry nodding towards him reassuringly. Steve smirked at her when shaking her hand „Sorry for being this blunt but you really are a very attractive woman Miss Cooper, I hope you can forgive my hasty approach before. Here is my private phone number, in case you have any questions. How can I reach you?“ Henry didn't like Steve hitting on his new lawyer, that was just so inappropriate, especially because of the nature of the case but he decided to clear this with him later on. She shook his hand. „Thanks for the compliment.“ Then she took his card, where he had added his private cellphone number. „Thanks, you can reach me via my office. Have a nice day you both.“ Unexpectedly Steve called Rebecca the same day, saying the agency would pay 3 mio. to the women who claimed Henry harassed them. Rebecca was surprised he changed his mind about the silencing part but she figured it was Henry's call mostly, because he clearly didn't like her silencing people for him.

[…]

Henry did not hear anything from Rebecca about the case for a couple of days, so he decided to ask his manager about the status. It turned out Rebecca had done the impossible, the case was won before it got public. Steve also told him that he had to fire Rebecca. Henry didn't think that this was right so he decided to pay Rebecca a visit to talk. When she opened the door for him, she said „Fuck you.“ Henry looked confused until he noticed she was talking to someone on the phone. She motioned for him to come inside and close the door. She led the way into the kitchen where she continued „I think you're full of shit. You know Barney, this is pathetic, even for you.“ She motioned with her hand to the couch, indicating Henry that he was welcome to sit and make himself at home. Since Rebecca had become his lawyer, they had shared quite some time together and so he knew it was time for a drink. He went to the bar to pour them two glasses of wine, as he kept listening to the conversation Rebecca was having on the phone with someone called Barney. „No. You will not do shit. You know Barney your biggest problem is that you want to lose small, while I want win big, so – please- go ahead, lets take this to trial – but please, please do me a favor and don't run crying to Johnathan when I crush you in court, in front of all of your friends and family.“ He said something and then she just had enough „Yeah sure. I want your stupid client to do the following now Barney, tell him I want him to not ever come to my office again, chill the fuck out – and don't ever call me again. Ok? Bye!“ She disconnected the call and tossed her phone onto the kitchen island. Henry handed her the glass of wine. She took a big sip which made him wonder „Easy there!“ He worried and she sighed „Fuck this shit, I need some real alcohol.“ He raised both eyebrows. „This wine is not real?“ He took a sip not sharing her opinion, the wine tasted well but she seemed to urge something stronger. She made herself a new drink, a martini “The key is frozen gin, and a frozen glass. Here. Move, bad wine.“ She explained to Henry who was watching, shoved the glass of wine away and placed the frozen glass on the counter. „Okay. Little bit of vermouth.- Swirl it around, dump.“ Henry made an attempt to want to wipe up the vermouth she had just dumped onto the floor, but she stopped him „Don't you dare touch that wash cloth. Then add in the gin. Mmm. Cut your twist. Squeeze it, outside out. Get a nice little mist. Lick the edges. Voila. And don't add fucking ice. Ever.“ He raised an eyebrow at her „We don't like ice anymore?“ Now she raised an eyebrow at him „That shit ruins everything!“ He slowly nodded his head „Tough day at work, huh?“ She took a long sip from it as well and placed the glass back on the counter „I just need to hit the reset button sometimes.“ Picking up the glass again she waved him over to join her on the couch.

„So Henry, it's really nice of you to make an appearance and drink with me, but I do wonder... what is the occasion?“ He followed her. Sitting down on the couch right next to her he sighed. „You know I heard that you are not my lawyer anymore and I wonder why... This just doesn't add up, I mean I want you to know that it was not me who pushed to fire you. I wanted to be sure you know this.“ She scoffed a little confused „Wait a second. I did not get fired!“ She explained to him. Henry raised an eyebrow „But Steve said...“ Now Rebecca got it and chuckled while shaking her head. „That manager of yours is a little sneeky bastard, you know that right?“ Henry shrugged „I don't know, I mean he did overdo a little, hitting on you when you both met, but he said you were the one who got too attached in the end? Did you two? I mean, were you an item?“ Rebecca laughed a little but Henry noticed she was hiding something „No. Did he say we were?“ He nodded slowly and still wondered what she was hiding „So you two never...?“ She raised both her eyebrows „No, god no! I will try not to be offended by you even considering the possibility.“ She took another sip of her martini, clearly there was more to it than she admitted, Henry thought. „Okay, well then why did he fire you?“ She shook her head. „I quit. I was only hired for this case Henry. Your case is won and over - so... The contract was fullfilled. Now you are back with Townstatt and Smith.“ He raised an eyebrow at her again, not believing single word she said „I saw the contract, it wasn't bound to the case.. and if it were, why would you tell me that you quit... What are you not telling me, Becca?“ She sighed. „It's okay! Alright? Can you please just let it go.“ Henry clearly did not want to let it go. „Will you just - for once – tell me the whole story for a change, instead of just bits and pieces?“

  
He looked at her with a serious expression on his face. She looked back at him, finally deciding to tell him. „You are right it was not in the contract. I quit... Okay, it was me. I quit because he was creeping me out, alright?“ He didn't seem to follow „Creep you out, how?“ She bit her lip and looked at him for a few seconds before deciding to tell him the truth. „Well, it started with flowers he sent to my office, then he showed up there, then he showed up at my place in the middle of the night – drunk – and he got touchy...“ Henry felt anger rising up inside him, but it was about to get even worse when she continued. Rebecca paused for a moment, taking a deep breath „He was the one who initiated this whole thing against you, Henry.“

Henry stared at her in shock „What?“. She shrugged „He planned this for quite some time and he cashed big for this... 3 mio dollar.“ Henry's eyebrows went up in disbelieve, how could he have been so wrong about Steve? „That is why I quit.“ Henry needed a few seconds to process it all. „I can't believe this. I trusted him. Worse... I considered him a friend.“ Rebecca sighed heavily, she felt sorry for him. She stroke his arm a little. „I'm sorry, Henry.“ He looked at her, all caught up in thoughts about the betrayal of his manager, until something in the way he looked at her suddenly changed. He placed his hand on hers and nodded his head slowly, forcing a smile. He pulled her into a hug. „I'm so sorry I dragged you into this.“ She shook her head „Hey, you didn't know and I can take care of myself. So don't worry about me. I didn't know how to tell you and I didn't think you would believe me, so...“ He shook his head „No, it's okay, I understand.“ He stared down at her for the longest time, contemplating on whether to kiss her or not, until she pulled away from him. „You should go now.“ She licked her lip and he nodded. „Yeah. I probably should“


	4. Traps and Top Gun Quotes

Couple of months later Henry was hooking up with a woman named Stacy. He needed to distract himself, loosen up a little and Stacy was just the right woman for that. Henry was also looking forward to some time off over the holidays. A few weeks ago, Nick and Henry planned to drive to their parents together with Nick's family. So two days before Christmas, just as planned, Henry showed up at Nick's place. „Hey!“ Nick welcomed his younger brother and they hugged „Merry Christmas“ Henry said in a joking manner. Both walked into the living room side by side, before Megan greeted her brother-in-law with a warm welcome hug.

Then Henry walked upstairs to greet Benji, when he walked into his room, he heard him talk. „I am the greatest pirate of them all!“ Benji was playing in his blue indoor tent that was his very own pirate nest. It was very colorful and fluffy. The floor was plastered with pillows and blankets. Henry took off his jacket and his shoes and got ready to jump into the tent and grab Benji from behind to surprise him and most probably scare him to the bones. But then he heard a woman chuckling about Benji's remark „You are, huh?“ Henry stopped for a second, that was Rebecca's voice - Change of plan, Henry thought. He cleared his throat: „Dear pirate Benji-the-greatest, may I ask your permission to enter thy ship“ Benji and Rebecca looked towards the entrance. „Yes. You may.“ Benji played along.

He crawled inside and gave Benji a hug, who immediately reached for his uncle's neck. „Uncle Henry! You came to play with us!“ He cheered excitedly. Henry smiled back at him, then over to Rebecca, who he hadn't seen since they almost kissed, couple of months ago. During those months Nick had found a way for Rebecca to forgive him and they seemed to be on good terms again. Otherwise she would not be there and play with Benji, Henry thought.

She was sitting sidewards with bent knees and was trying to put together one of those lego brick vehicles without using the manual. Before Henry could greet her, Benji, still in-character, introduced her to him „This is princess Elsa.“ Henry chuckled „Alright. - Princess. It is an honor to meet you.“ Henry greeted her, she nodded with a soft smile on her face „Likewise uncle Henry“ Benji stopped her, disappointed „No, no no. He is superman!“ Rebecca and Henry both chuckled about that „Okay, now this is one major multi-crossover you are creating here Benji... - the greatest...“ She added a little hesitant. Henry chuckled some more. „I will go get ice-cream, mommy promised I could have it once uncle Henry arrived. Be right back.“ Benji rushed passed Henry and down the stairs. Rebecca's face filled with horror, in her mind she could hear the little kiddo fall down the staires but luckily he made it downstairs unharmed.

Henry crawled a little further into the tent, sat down next to Rebecca and leaned with his back against one of the two solid walls. Rebecca kept working on that vehicle. Henry watched her for a few seconds before nodding towards the vehicle „You know if you would use the manual it would be much easier...“ Rebecca scoffed „I don't need that. This is made for kids... It is supposed to be easy – nothing one would need a degree for“ She already seemed desperate about not managing to get it together. Henry's face formed a smile „Yeah, especially not one from lets say - Harvard - ?“ She lifted her head and turned to face Henry, she smirked at him nodding. „You better watch out... Santa knows when you've been naughty or nice“ Henry laughed a little about that „Well that is a fair point, thanks for the warning“ She nodded „You're welcome.“ She continued fumbling around on that lego vehicle while Henry kept staring at her. „So, speaking of Santa. Where and how are you celebrating Christmas?“ He asked and she sighed a little, then shook her head. „I don't“ Henry could not believe what she had just said „What do you mean, you don't, you do not celebrate Christmas? Come on now, you've got to be kidding me?“ She shrugged „Nope. Actually I enjoy working on these particular days, it is very calm, I can finally get some shit done.“

He exhaled sharply. „Puh, you really are the grinch.“ She stopped working on that vehicle once more and looked at him serious „Henry, please!“ She put up her hand in front of him „I am not a big star wars fan, okay – In fact I've never seen it - so – you can stop with those movie references.“ Henry was about to burst out laughing but then she continued talking. „Besides it is very impolite to ask someone without a family, why they do not celebrate a family feast“ He couldn't stop grinning at her, regardless of what she had just said, he found it very funny, even cute that apparently she did not know the grinch. In his head he was imagining how she was probably confusing the grinch with yoda, just because they were both green. She shrugged „Are you even listening to what I am saying?“ He shook his head „I am sorry“ He tried to regain his seriousness „Of course I am listening – But – You do have a family... Here – Remember?“ Rebecca shook her head „No- It is exactly as I told you“ She raised her right hand it in front of Henry „This is _the Cavills_“ She looked at him to be sure he understood the first part of her visualization of 'how things were', before continuing with the second and final part of the visualization, using her left hand and raised it in front of herself „And this is me – See? - Two different sectors“ Henry let out a breath of air, closing his eyes for a moment then shaking his head amused, before he wrapped his hands around hers and clenched them together softly. „You should come with us“ There it was again. Henry thought. This moment, where they would just stare into each others eyes and he was tempted to kiss Rebecca until she shook her head again and pulled her hands away from Henry's. Suddenly Benji rushed into the tent again. Without any ice cream. „Hey buddy, I thought you promised us icecream?“ Henry asked him, sounding a little disappointed.

-The day before Christmas-

Nick, Megan and the kids were already en route, south - to Nick's parents. Henry was supposed to follow right after but had planned to run some errands first in terms of christmas presents. Luckily his assistent had already taken care of most of the presents but he would always choose and buy a present for his mother himself.

Once he returned, he placed the bag with the present on the kitchentable at Nick's place and walked into the kitchen. He froze when he spotted Rebecca standing on top of the kitchen counter wearing high heels, a black high-waist knee-long pencil skirt and a white poet-blouse. After a moment of admiring _the view_, he cleared his throat „Becca?“ He sounded sceptical. She kept searching for something on top of the wall cabinets „Yes?“ She replied and he came a little closer, stopping next to her, he looked up at her. „What on earth are you doing there?“ He asked in a calm yet worried voice. She looked down, their eyes met „I am looking for a mousetrap. I am pretty sure there is a mouse in the basement.“ She explained nonchalant. Henry raised his eyebrow and looked over to the door leading to the basement, then back up at Rebecca „Pretty sure or certain?“ She contemplated for a second. „Certain!“ She continued searching. He leaned against the counter „I am pretty sure Nick keeps mousetraps and other weapons in the basement, in his old military box – you know? The one with the camouflage colors?“ Rebecca stopped searching and looked down at him „Pretty sure or certain?“ He smirked „Certain. - Now, please come down there.“ She intented to argue but he stopped her „Come on, I'll help you“ He reached out both his arms, for her to take his hands but the problem with her kneelong pencil skirt was that she could not bent her knees very well, so she placed her hands on his shoulders, he picked her up by her waist and swung her into his arms before dropping her slowly back on the ground. „Thanks.“ She chuckled and tumbled a little in front of him until she regained balance on her heels again. Henry stared into her eyes, his hands were on her hips „I did not think this through“ She said and wiped a strand of hair out of her face. Then he agreed „No, you did not.“ Suddenly it was like everyone was put on mute and they exchanged another intense look before Henry leaned in and kissed her passionately. With every moment the kiss was lasting, he pressed her a little more against the counter. She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around him, placing her hands on his upper shoulder blades. As the kissing continued, Henry slipped his hands up her waist and back down to her butt. She had a great butt, it was well formed and felt so good in his hands. Rebecca on the other hand was admiring his buff torso and could not stop touching and caressing it. They kept making out until someone rang the doorbell.

Rebecca pushed Henry gently away but he didn't seem to care, he just pulled her in again and continued kissing her. „Don't you want to answer the door?“ Rebecca asked during the short breaks of his kisses. „No, not really.“ He answered and the doorbell chimed again, Henry kept kissing Rebecca softly until she pulled away once more. „Henry...“ He grinned at her „I'm a little busy here. Plus, this is Nick's place, so – whoever wants to come visit Nick, he's not here-“ Suddenly Henry froze, his eyes widened „Oh shit.“ Rebecca raised an eyebrow at him, he suddenly changed his mind about answering the door and rushed towards the door. Rebecca stroke her hair back once more, trying to come to her senses again. Henry returned hand in hand with a woman. „Stacy, this is Rebecca - Rebecca – This is Stacy“ He cleared his throat, obviously embarassed about the situation as it was, but he kept explaining to Rebecca „She's a friend of mine...“ Stacy nudged Henry in his side giggling „Oh come on now baby, I am a little more than that. - Tell her.“ She prompted him but before he could explain, she told Rebecca herself „We have an affair- but- it is supposed to be a secret – pshh, haha, right babe?“ She kissed him on his cheek and put her hands on his chest. Henry was still shocked he had completely forgotten about her, not just that he invited Stacy over to Nick's place to meet one last time before he would travel to his parents house, he had completely forgotten she existed once he arrived at Nick's place and met Rebecca again. „Oh, really? Good for you. Don't worry, I can keep a secret!“ Rebecca said a little hesitant, studying Henry's facial expression. She was a little confused but she was also admittedly a little disappointed. Gladly she wasn't much of a jealous person, she had learned the hard way not to chase anyone in her life. The people in her life were either supposed to be in her life or they weren't, there was hardly anything she could do about it.

Henry looked at her full of sorrow, what had he done? He thought to himself. He had completely messed things up with her, he was sure of it. Though he didn't think she would hold a grudge against him, he knew she would now think he wasn't genuinely interested in her. Stacy dragged him out of his thoughts. „So, my bags are packed, when are we going babe?“ She kept caressing his chest, he looked her in the eyes. „What do you mean?“ He chuckled a little nervous. Stacy looked over to Rebecca then back at Henry „You invited me to celebrate christmas with your family, did you forget?“ She giggled and then started to whisper, loud enough for Rebecca to hear „When you and I were enjoying a hot bubble bath together and then some...“ She winked at him. Rebecca had to keep it together, this whole situation was starting to get very awkward for Henry but Rebecca was beginning to enjoy it. He did deserve this, she thought. „Really?“ Rebecca asked Stacy in an overly surprised way „He invited you to meet his family?“ She did remember Nick giving big speeches about how christmas was for family and family only, and how his brother Henry would honor this the most because Henry would only ever introduce a girlfriend to his parents when it was really serious, let alone invite her to their christmas party. Henry looked at Rebecca as if he was begging her to stop asking. He did not remember inviting Stacy but was not sure what to do against it now.

Stacy, on the other hand was happy to answer but also wondered „Yes, he did- why? Did you ever meet his parents?“ Rebecca smiled softly at her. „Briefly“ She joked, only Henry spotted the understatement. Stacy giggled again „Oh, I am sure you will meet them someday- Only not through my Henry, haha, right babe?“ Her giggling was starting to annoy him. „Certainly.“ Rebecca said and smiled at both of them one more time before making an attempt to leave. „Well, I hope the both of you have a great couple of days together. It was nice meeting you Stacy.“ Stacy giggled again „You too, Rebecca“ Henry stopped Rebecca „Oh come on now, where are you going?“ She looked at him with a soft smile on her face. „I will be downstairs – I need to hunt down a mouse.“ Stacy screamed and clinged onto Henry „A mouse, ugh- where?“ Rebecca was surprised by Stacy's obvious fear of mice but decided not to judge. „It is in the basement- you should be safe here.“ Stacy giggled again. „Thanks Rebecca. I think we should leave now, haha, right babe?“ Rebecca waved them goodbye „Drive safely.“ Henry was tempted to rush after Rebecca but Stacy kept capturing him.

Three Weeks later.

Henry paid Rebecca a visit. Danielle, Rebecca's housekeeper opened the door „Bonsoir Monsieur“ Henry seemed surprised. He had never met her, probably because most the times he had come by and visit Rebecca in the past, it was late at night so no one would spot him. „Bonsoir Madame, is Madame Cooper around?“ Danielle did not waste any time „Please come in. Come in. It is cold outside. Please“ She opened the door wide. Then closed it behind him. „Miss Cooper is in the living room“ She pointed straight ahead but obviously he did not need directions. „Thanks“ Then she left into one of the rooms in the back of the house.

Henry grinned when he spotted Rebecca, she was wearing heels again, very high ones, a hip-length soft-pink colored blazer, a black blouse with two slim belts attached to it and black leather skinny pants. As she took off the blazer, she noticed Henry standing on the other side of the room. „Henry! Hey?“ She smiled at him, placing her designer purse on the couch. It seemed she had just gotten home. Henry smiled back at her „Hey. Happy new year.“ He said and she scoffed „Oh yeah, happy new year. What a year already – huh?“ Henry walked towards her. She poured him a drink and handed him the glas when they stood across each other. „What do you mean?“ Henry asked and she shrugged „Oh you know, couple of days in and we were already on the brink of world war 3, Harry and Meghan want to leave the queen, Australia is burning and the russian government is stepping down... I have to say, I am worried about what else is to be expected of this year.“ Henry nodded with a smile on his face „You're right, it has been pretty crazy already...“ Suddenly Danielle appeared in the back of the room and cleared her throat to say something, not really wanting to interrupt but she had to. „Madame Cooper, it is one of your Associates, Matthew- he said it is urgent.“ Rebecca rolled her eyes, hearing him already stamp through the hall towards them, she yelled in a joking manner knowing that Matthew could hear her: „Whatever you do Danielle, do not let him in.“

Matt was in his early twenties, he was wearing a dark-blue suit with brown shoes. Jogging down the few stairs into the living room, towards Henry and Rebecca he seemed offended „Hey! I heard that!“ She smirked „I know, you were supposed to.“ He chuckled softly, she remained serious. Then Matthew looked over at Henry, wondering who he was and most importantly who he was to Rebecca. He decided to introduce himself to Henry, when Rebecca didn't seem to want to make the introduction.

He stuck out his hand for Henry to shake. „Hey, I am Matthew, Miss Cooper's associate.“ Henry shook his hand introducing himself to Matthew as a friend of Rebecca. „Nice to meet you, sorry about her not introducing me... Mom has some bad manners sometimes.“ Matthew challenged Rebecca.

Rebecca raised an eyebrow at Matt`s 'Mom' remark. „Apparently...“ She said annoyed. „I am just not sure I understood correctly – Matt...“ She stepped a little closer towards him. „Am I the _Mom_ in this scenario?“ She stared right into his eyes. Matthew began to stutter „I- uhm- you- I -didn't...“ She kept staring at him, her voice all calm and confident „Are you having a stroke?“ He shook his head. „No, you are- a very young woman... I mean, younger than most moms but then again you are not a Mom– Not with that ass you're not.“ Instead of yelling at him and firing him on the spot for that comment, she nodded and smiled self-confident „Thanks.“ Henry wanted to agree but decided to stay silent during their little exchange of blows.

„You'll excuse me - _Mommy_ needs a drink“ Rebecca said and hit Matthew's chest with the back of her hand, then walked passed him, to fetch herself a drink from the bar. Matt coughed because it hadn't exactly been a gentle hit to his chest. Soon the coughing turned into a chuckle when he noticed Henry was chuckling about her reaction as well. „Aren't you that actor from Mission Impossible?“ Henry nodded „Yes, I did take part in the last one.“

Rebecca was listening to them talking for a couple of minutes, it was mostly Matthew who kept asking Henry questions about Tom Cruise, he was a big fan of Top Gun. When he started to speak to Henry in Top Gun quotes, Rebecca had enough and cleared her throat. „Matthew?“ He turned around to face her, then she continued. „You are disrupting my work-life balance – What are you doing here?“ He waved it off as unimportant, sat down on one of the bar chairs next to them and continued with the Top Gun references: „See“ He gestured towards Henry „She can't be without me- You must not leave your wingman, Becca.“ She raised an eyebrow at Matt. He noticed why – she did not like him calling her Becca „Rebecca.“ He corrected and she still did not seem OK with it. „I mean, Misses Cooper“ She shook her head, it seemed pointless to explain to him how she wanted to be addressed.

Finally he told Rebecca why he was really there. „It was wrong of you to not take the settlement today - with Taner. We will not win this!“

Now she had enough. First he would come to her place, unannounced and then he was criticizing her work. Rebecca walked towards him, she was still all calm on the outside but you could tell, he had hit a nerve. She turned the bar chair he was sitting on around, towards her with her left arm, then she placed her glass on the table with her right and stared down at him very intensely. „You do realize you are chastizing your managing partner, right?“ He got nervous. „Uhm, maybe.“ She nodded her head slowly, then backed away with her drink in hand. Matt got up from the chair and stood in front of her, Henry was following their conversation carefully. „Taner all of the sudden went from a 1 million fine to a hundred million - and you are seriously asking me why I did not settle?“ Rebecca raised a brow at him again.

Matt nodded. „Okay, I get that – but – We already put that much time into this case- We should get it over with – You know- Finally focus on our lifes again... You know, I mean the shit that really matters.“ Henry's eyes widened, he knew Rebecca well enough to know that this was not going to end well for the kid. „And what exactly do you mean by this Matt? Hm? Are you complaining about the workload?“ She asked him bluntly, then continued: „Because - I sure as hell remember telling you this job is not primary school, it is hard work, long hours, high pressure and I need a goddamn grown up next to me... If you start behind the eight-ball, you will never get in front...“

Matt nodded „I know, OK - I know- and I am... It is just- Larry distributed bonus cheques today and he didn't have one for me, so... I started to wonder if it is all worth my time“ Rebecca nodded again, contemplating about something, then walked over to the couch, where she had placed her blazer „Maybe he didn't think you deserved a bonus- you know, after losing in housing-court...“ Rebecca suspected and Matthew scoffed in disappointment and tried to explain. „It was a tough case“ She shook her head, giving him a look as if to ask if he was for real. „_No one_ loses at housing-court, in fact some people even go there without their lawyers...“ Matt didn't know what to reply to this, so he kept silent for a change.

It was then that Rebecca pulled an envelope out of the pocket of her blazer. „Against my better judgement, I have a bonus for you.“ She waved the envelope towards him and walked over to him, to hand it over. As soon as he opened the envelope and spotted the amount he gasped „Holy Shit... Is this for real?“ Rebecca nodded „Yes, it is. Consider this a thank you- for all the hard work you put into the Taner case.“ She paused then thought it would be good to add „Don't spend it all on hookers.“ Henry chuckled and took a sip from his drink while Matt cheered „Thanks Miss Cooper, wow - I was really panicking I didn't get a bonus... but... you might want to hold on to this...“ He placed the bonus letter on the table between them, and turned serious. „I might have told Dawson about the settlement and you might have to explain to him why you did not take it.“

She raised an eyebrow, obviously she wasn't happy about this, but Dawson was not a problem. „Dawson? Easy. I will tell him to stay out of other people's cases, or else I will tell his wife about his affair with his secretary.“ Matt nodded a little impressed, then smiled. When he reached over to the bonus letter to grab it again, Rebecca playfully placed her hand on it, as if she was trying to keep it from him. He kept drawing on it „You know - this whole speech about me wanting you to hold on to the cheque was just an empty phrase, right?“ She finally let go of the letter and smirked.

When Matthew waved them goodbye and walked a few steps towards the exit, Rebecca stood with her back towards Matt when she remembered to ask him about the merger she was currently working on. „What's the status on the Canon merger, Matt?“ Matt turned around to face her „Uhm. It didn't go through...“ Rebecca swung around in shock „What? Why the hell wouldn't you start by telling me that?“ She walked towards him.

Matt was worried then shrugged his shoulders „Well, I thought this could wait until tomorrow, but I did want to talk to you about the bonus still today“ Rebecca scoffed then put her hand up at the height of her eyes „My merger.“ Then she lowered her hand to the height of her gut „Your little panic attack“ Matt reacted promptly to her little illustration of priorities and indicated with his hand, even below _his panic attack_ „Your compassion.“ She raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes at him. „You need to fix this. Immediately.“ Matthew nodded „I will. No problem. I'm the best...“ He shrugged „Not a big deal. I will make an appointment for tomorrow morning.“ Rebecca looked at him unimpressed, she didn't think he could make this happen, after all it was already evening. „Son, your ego is writing cheques that your body can't cash“  
Henry was laughing under his breath by her well placed Top Gun quote. Rebecca realized Matthew did not catch the reference, or he seemed confused about Rebecca knowing that movie, let alone being able to quote something from it.  
She continued: „See, that's funny because now I'm quoting Top Gun, and … get the hell out of here“. He rushed towards the door without saying another word, then right back to ask „Will I also get my own office now?“ Rebecca turned around one more time „Are you still talking? Beat it!“

Henry couldn't help and kept laughing, this time it was clearly audible for Rebecca. She turned around to face Henry once Matthew was out the door. „Kids these days... So, are you staying for dinner?“ She asked Henry in a flirty voice. He promptly accepted „Sure.“ Then she nodded „Great -“ Grinning at him mischievous, she added: „Can't wait to see what you'll cook.“ She winked at him and he scoffed amused by her talent of basically making people do whatever she wanted.


	5. Dinners and Talks

Henry made a delicious bolognese. Becca leaned back in her chair, swirling around a glas of red wine in her hand. Henry smirked at her „So?“ She took another sip from the wine before she answered. „Pretty good, I'd give you nine out of ten points“ He raised his eyebrows. „Alright, sounds good. Why not ten though?“ Now she smirked at him „Well, spaghetti doesn't really require chef-cuisinier level“ He placed his glas of red wine back on the table after taking a sip himself „Well – I am not a chef...“ She shrugged indifferent about his excuse. „Which, by the way makes me wonder why would you use the term chef-... cuisinier?“ She nodded then made a gesture for him to ignore that „Oh that is just another one of those bad habits. Once I say a word in a different language I actually speak, I usually continue speaking in that language... So, you are lucky I stopped at that.“ He raised an eyebrow „Seriously? You speak French?“ She nodded and took another sip from her wine. He grinned „I am impressed – Any other languages?“ She raised an eyebrow at him, again he was pressing to get to know her better. She decided to answer as it was better than being asked about certain other parts of her past. „I am fluent in 6 languages actually. French, Italian, Arabic, African, Mandarin and well, English I guess“ He scoffed „You are kidding me?“ She shook her head. „Nope and – obviously – English is not my native language“ He leaned forward „What is your first language then?“ She chuckled a little as her first language was actually one she was not fluent in at all „Russian“ He chuckled as well. „Okay, I did not see that coming. Where are you from?“ She shrugged it off „That is a long story.“

When she pulled up the sleeve of her shirt, Henry noticed another small tattoo, on her arm, a black skein of braided flowers. He nodded towards it „So what is that? Looks like an arabesque“ She looked at her arm, then pulled the sleeve of her shirt back down again. „Yes.“ She replied very briefly. Henry wasn't ready to let go of this topic just yet, he was still trying to figure out what that tattoo on her back meant, now there was another on her arm, he just needed to know. „Come on, tell me- It must have a deeper meaning to you than just flowers, otherwise you wouldn't hide it!?“

Rebecca shook her head not wanting to go into detail but decided to at least share a little bit. „You are very right, it is an arabesque but it is also an allegory – As arabesque is not just an ornamental design, it is also a ballet posture.“ He nodded, taking another sip „So you are a ballet dancer?“ She smiled a little „I used to be. Yes.“ That surprised Henry even more, learning that she had been a ballerina in the past. How she smiled when she told him. He had not seen her smile this genuinely before. Sure, she would smile every now and then, she would laugh, but mostly it was about others or situations, he did not remember seeing her smile about something she would share about herself. Probably, he thought, because she never shared stuff about herself, but he was going to find out more about her. „Why did you stop?“ Henry asked bluntly and Rebecca replied with a shrug. „I wasn't that good at it, so I decided to continue with something solid – law." Henry nodded his head slowly, processing everything he was learning about Rebecca during just one dinner.  
  
As Danielle, Rebecca's housekeeper, had already left, they both cleaned up the table together. Once they were done, Henry leaned against the kitchen counter across from Rebecca and sighed „So, uhm- I wanted to talk to you about Christmas...“ Rebecca leaned against the kitchen counter across from Henry, smirking a bit. „What about Christmas, got presents you want to return and need my professional advice on return-rights?“

Henry licked his lip shaking his head slowly with a grin „No, I actually wanted to talk to you about the kiss“ She raised an eyebrow, Henry got a little nervous „Unless you already forgot about it, then I guess there is nothing to talk about...“ Rebecca nodded „Oh, you mean our kiss?“ He nodded, Rebecca continued „I do remember that but I also remember a woman named Stella walking into the kitchen seconds later, introducing herself as your girlfriend.“ Henry crossed his arms „Stacy“ He corrected her, Rebecca waved it off „Whatever.“ After a few moments of silence Henry tried to explain „I am really very sorry how things turned out. Last thing I wanted to do was hurt your feelings in any way. It was just – I don't know, you – I – I sort of forgot about her in that moment and I feel terrible for treating you that way...“ Again Rebecca raised an eyebrow at him, contemplating for a moment how to respond to him. „Hey – no worries, Christmas is a very stressful time for most people. It is nothing you need to apologize for“ He shook his head and unfolded his arms again „Still, I feel like I need to apologize to you, I want you to know that I am not usually like that... I did not want to hurt your feelings or make you feel like I didn't respect you, because I do- very much.“ Rebecca shook her head „Like I said, it is all good. Water under the bridge.“ She stated confident and smiled at him sympathetically. „Okay.“ He paused for a bit before he continued „For the record, I wasn't stressed out because of Christmas...“ She raised an eyebrow at him again. „So, what stressed you out then?“ She saw in his eyes that he did not understand her question „I mean, you said you do not usually run around kissing people, so, what stressed you out that you did?“ He shook his head „I wasn't stressed at all, I just – I don't know, it was just one of these moments...“

They both looked deep in each others eyes, at that moment they both probably realized the same thing. Rebecca broke that moment when she winked at him „I totally get it, I am a very kissable person... So are you, so - of course we went for it.“ Henry chuckled softly, still it seemed like he was thinking about 'them' and their moment but he replied nodding. „Yes you are...“. It was probably for the best if both would forget about it and accept that they probably had missed their moment and now it was too late?! The future would show.  
  
  
-Two months later-

Nick and Megan invited the whole family and their closest friends for dinner to their house. Henry was already excited about the occation of the dinner, he had no idea why they were all invited. Rebecca on the other hand had already heard from Nick, what the dinner was going to be about. She arrived early to help them with the dinner preparations.

They were in the middle of a conversation when Charlie walked in with his mother. „Hi guys“ Before Rebecca greeted them, she finished her statement towards Nick. „I still don't understand why you think this is necessary.... Hi Misses Cavill, how are you? You look great“ She gave Marianne a tight hug, she loved that woman. Marianne was a great woman, she was strong and beautiful and the boss of the family, without ever having to raise her voice, well, except for when the boys were little perhaps. „I am fine, thanks Rebecca. Thank you.“ Marianne liked Rebecca probably just as much. Rebecca turned to face Charlie „How are you Charles?“ She joked and he chuckled, giving her a hug „Not too bad, not too bad. Yourself?“ Rebecca nodded with a smile „I'm good thanks“  
  
Henry and his father joined as one of the last guests. „Henry sat down next to Charlie „I wonder what this gathering is about...“ Charlie replied „Me too man, I bet Megan is pregnant. I have this feeling“ Rebecca had just placed a bottle of wine between them when she heard him say that and sat down across from Charlie „Don't get too excited.“ Henry and Charlie looked at her, wondering why she already knew about it and they did not. After they had all eaten and all adults were sitting around the dining table without the kids, Nick cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention. The side conversations stopped and everyone looked at Nick, most of them with a smile on their face, expecting good news but that depended on who you would ask. „I bet all of you are wondering why Megan and I invited you on such short notice but we wanted to share some news with you...“ Charlie gave Rebecca a look that said, everyone is wondering about it except for you. Rebecca ignored his glaring at her. „We are moving to New Zealand“

  
For a few moments no one said anything, there was silence around the table. Everyone stared at Nick, except for Henry and Rebecca, they both looked over to Marianne. How would she take it? Henry wasn't sure what he expected to see when he looked at her, she didn't show any sort of emotion, until she smiled softly but it wasn't a genuine smile, Rebecca could also tell. These news were not something she had expected or ever wanted to hear from any of their children. It had been hard enough for her to watch her eldest join the military and Henry living in America for a great amount of time. Now this?  
When the silence broke, it was nearly impossible to follow anyone's argument against their move to New Zealand. Rebecca decided to leave the table as it became more and more a family discussion. „I will be outside...“ Fully aware that no one was actually listening to her, she got up and left into the garden. A few minutes later, Marianne followed and sat down next to her on the bench, that was placed next to a huge chestnut tree. Rebecca was checking her emails and replying to one when she noticed someone approaching her and sitting down next to her. „Marianne?!“ She said surprised. Marianne did not say anything she just sat down and stared at the kids playing together in the sandbox a few steps away from them. „Are you okay?“ Rebecca tried again putting away her phone. Marianne shrugged „Of course I am my dear. Of course.“ She touched Rebecca's arm when trying to reassure her that she was okay with Nick moving. „Are you sure?“ Rebecca wasn't sure if she should just let it go or if she should try to get Marianne to talk. In her opinion it was better to get things out in the open, to talk about it but maybe Marianne had a different strategy. „They will just move away, it is not that big of a deal“ Now Rebecca shrugged „Well, sure... But it is also basically on the other side of the world....“ Marianne shook her head „That doesn't matter.“ Rebecca decided to remain quiet for a moment, then Marianne continued, tapping Rebecca on her arm before getting up. „This is what matters.“ She pointed at the kids. Rebecca slowly nodded her head and looked up at Marianne as she stood next to her. Rebecca understood what Marianne meant but at the same time she did not understand how them moving away was not in conflict with the kids being around the rest of the family, being close to Marianne and Colin.

  
The next day Rebecca was again at Nick's and Megan's place. She had been upset the whole morning as she just could not find her phone. She stood in the kitchen discussing the problem with Nick„I'm fucking done with this shit... seriously“ She poured herself a big glas of wine and took a chocolate bar from the kitchen counter along with a bag of chips. Nick observed her movements critically „So what? You can buy a new one“ She shook her head, she had already taken off her high heels and walked around barefoot, that alone, Nick knew, was a sign of her being very stressed out and one would better not get on her bad side when she was upset and stressed out like this. „No, that is not the point.“ She walked over into the living room, placing the glass of wine on the table and sitting down on the couch right next to Benji who was playing Nintendo. She wrapped her legs up to her body and took a few bites from the chocolate, took some chips, then a few sips from the wine. Nick crossed his arms, now standing next to the couch, his lips formed a smile when he saw how she was dealing with this problem. „Why is that not the point – and-“ He raised his right hand „Can you please try to explain without any swearing?“ Now pointing at Benji who seemed unaware of what they were talking about. She raised an eyebrow at him „The point is, my phone isn't stolen, however it is out of reach...“ Now Nick raised an eyebrow at her „So?“ She took another sip of wine „So, why would I buy a new one?“ She took another bite of the chocolate. That was when Benji noticed the chocolate and looked like he wanted to say something „So... I do not need a new one, I need MY phone.“ Benji reached for the chocolate but Rebecca was faster and took another bite, watching her eat the chocolate, Benji wanted some of it as well „Aunty...“ Nick continued his conversation with Rebecca „Just call yourself“ Rebecca shook her head, Benji tried again to get her attention, but she took another sip of her wine instead and answered Nick „I did- from my other phone but it seems to be turned off... I even tried to ping it... It is out of reach“ Benji tried again „Aunty, can I please have some chocolate?“ Now Rebecca looked down at the little one and handed him the chocolate without hesitation. Benji seemed disappointed „There is only one tiny bit left.“ Nick looked at Rebecca, Rebecca seemed shocked. „Yep. You ate the whole thing, darling- and you emptied half a bottle of wine- oh, and you ate half of this“ He pointed at the chips. Rebecca raised both her eyebrows „Fucking hell.“ She got up with the empty glass of wine and headed back into the kitchen, Nick followed after telling Benji to sit tight.

Then Charlie and Henry walked in but remained silent as they heard Rebecca's furious voice. „Seriously can you please stop buying this shit, it is not healthy.“ Nick chuckled „If I might remind you, you are in my house – eating my kids sweets and drinking all my wine“ Nick spotted Henry and Charlie behind Rebecca but she still did not, she poured herself some more wine „Your house- Your kids sweets... Do you know what this stuff does to your body? I can basically feel my butt getting bigger as we speak“ Nick couldn't help but chuckle some more about how she was making such a fuss out of nothing „I think it did not hurt your ass...“ Charlie said confident and Rebecca swirled around, facing him and his brother Henry. She faked a smile „Are you saying my ass is too small?“ Now Charlie grew insecure what to say „No, I – uhm- you – your ass is... perfect“ He managed. „Wow Charlie, that is so sweet of you to say, thanks... but I have bigger fish to fry than to worry about what you think of my ass...“ Henry made a face and looked at Nick, expecting to find an answer in his facial expression. Nick shook his head chuckling. „She lost her phone“ Henry nodded „Oh, okay, that sounds – tough“ Rebecca raised an eyebrow at him, taking a big sip of her glass of wine. „You guys -obviously- have no clue how important this phone is.“ She walked back towards the living room. Charlie spotted her feet „Something is very wrong in this picture...“ Nick shook his head as if he was to warn Charlie to not try to get on her bad side. Charlie made a confused face, not realizing that it was better to shut his mouth but it was too late now anyways, Rebecca turned around „What is – very wrong – in this picture?“ Charlie shrugged „You are not wearing high heels- where are your louboutins? Lost them too?“ Rebecca gave him a dark look, Nick just formed a face that looked like he was embracing for impact. „No. Charlie. I did not lose my Louboutins. I took them off because I'm stressed, alright? Have a problem with that?“ Charlie shrugged again „No, not at all- it is just – you are so small all of the sudden...“ Henry couldn't help but chuckle softly at that comment as well. Rebecca on the other side stayed serious „You really want war, don't you?“ With that she left into the living room, the three brothers gathered around the kitchen island. Charlie sighed „What I actually want is her -naked- in my bed, but I have a feeling that is never going to happen“ Nick let out a breath of air, chuckling. „Not a chance mate...“ Henry chuckled softly as well, facing Nick „So.... Where did you hide her phone?“ He remembered that Nick did this with Henry's phone once too, when he was only checking emails and texts during the holidays and Nick found he needed a break from that. Nick smirked „In my poket.“ They all started to laugh some more.


	6. Charlie.

In the evening the three brothers, Megan and Rebecca were sitting around the kitchen table, talking about all sorts of things, including the move to New Zealand, drinking some wine, beer and eating some crackers. „So Mum took it well...“ Charlie said and placed the bottle of beer back on the table. „Yeah, I was surprised to...“ Nick stated, looking over to Megan who also wondered „I thought so too, I thought she would be the biggest opposer of our move...“ Rebecca sighed, she desperately tried to stay out of this discussion. Henry shrugged „I'm not so sure if she is really OK with it... To be honest, I don't believe it for a second.“ They discussed a little further – everyone except for Rebecca had stated their point of view about the move until Charlie looked over to Rebecca. When Rebecca sensed that he was about to say something to her, most likely about Nick's and Megan's move, she got up from the table before he could say anything. „I will go get some more beverages for us“ Megan jumped up „Oh no, please, let me...“ Rebecca shook her head „Motion dismissed“

Megan chuckled softly about Rebecca's comment and sat down again. Henry watched Rebecca leave into the kitchen, considering to walk after her and ask her how she felt about the move, but then Charlie said what he wanted to say, only without Rebecca around „Why did Rebecca know about your move before all of us?“ Henry stared at Charlie, then his glance went over to Nick and Megan. „Well, we see each other every day, so...“ For some reason Charlie's mood all of the sudden turned into a grumpy one, most likely because he did not like the idea of his biggest brother moving that far away and he was pretty drunk by now. „Still... we are your family... We should have known first...“ Nick shrugged not really sharing Charlie's opinion „She's one of my best mates man.“ Charlie chuckled „Sure.“ Then he gave Megan a serious look „And you don't mind her being around your husband that much? Them being this close? Aren't you worried what they might be doing when you are not around?“ Henry looked at his brother in shock, what he was implying was unacceptable. „Okay Charlie, buddy, come on- I think you've had enough alcohol for tonight, let me drive you home“ Henry was on a specific diat plan for a new role, so he was the only one who was able to still drive.

He got up and motioned for his brother Charlie to get up from the table. Nick got up as well, along with Megan. Rage filled Nick's facial expression and he made a fist. „I think that is a good idea Henry. Thanks“ When Henry reached to help his brother up, he pushed his hand away „Don't touch me, man. I will call a taxi. I don't need your help... This family is so messed up... Seriously.“ Charlie got up and rushed out.

In the hallway, he walked into Rebecca, she noticed the tension. She stopped in front of Charlie with the beer bottles still in her hands and wondered „Oh come on, you're leaving already?“ He smirked at her, taking one bottle of beer from her and taking a big sip from it. „Yes I am... Care to join? Or do you want to stay here and make things worse between Megan and Nick?“ Rebecca raised an eyebrow at him „What are you talking about?“ Charlie took another sip then stared deep into her eyes „You're a homewracker, you know that right? A textbook example of a whore. Why do you think they are really moving away?“ Rebecca could not believe how Charlie was talking to her, but then again, she had no problem in adjusting her tone as well „What did you just call me?“ She stared back at him.

„A Whore. You are a fucking whore with no morality and no decency what-so-ever.“ She started to question if Charlie even still knew who he was talking to, there was a lot that people could say about Rebecca, but why would he call her a whore? That was really absurd. „I think you should definitely leave now before I lose my patience with you Charlie.“ You could see him getting more furious by the second, he smashed the bottle of beer on the floor right next to Rebecca and pushed her hard against the wall. „You are ruining his life!“ He yelled at her and stomped out of the door.

The others rushed into the hallway. „Are you okay?“ Henry asked Rebecca worried and rushed to her. She nodded „Yes. I'm OK.“ Henry still seemed worried and offered his hand for her to take and to step a few feet away from the shards of the broken beer bottle. „You sure? Did he throw that bottle at you?“ She shook her head, taking his hand and walking a few stepts to the side, carefully - as she was still barefoot. „No, he just smashed it on the ground.“ When Rebecca looked up at Megan and Nick she wondered what had happened while she had left the table. Megan's facial expression was a mix of anger and sadness, pain even. Nick was just straight out infuriated. „He was pretty drunk, huh?“ Rebecca asked and Henry nodded.

Then all of the sudden Nick managed to compose himself enough to say something in a calm tone „Henry, can you please take Rebecca home. I will clean this up.“ Rebecca was confused by that suggestion, why would she need to leave? Did they fight about her? Or something she did? Was this outburst of Charlie her fault? She did not understand but did not dare to ask, so when Henry agreed and handed over her jacket, she just put it on and then slipped into her shoes again. Nick left into the kitchen, not even saying goodbye, only Megan managed to fake a small smile towards Rebecca. Henry sighed heavily as they both sat in his car. Rebecca was still trying to process what happened and what might have happened in that dining room while she was away in the kitchen. Starting the engine and driving Rebecca home, both did not say a single word during the drive. Once Henry pulled into her driveway and stopped the car, Rebecca took a deep breath „Thanks Henry.“ When she unstrapped from the seatbelt and opened the door, he grabbed her gently by her right arm, she turned to face him. „Are you sure you're alright?“ and with that he let go of her arm. She nodded and tried to form a smile. „Yeah sure. Thanks for taking me home.“ She got out of the car and walked back into her house.

Henry sighed again. He stayed in the car for a couple more minutes, before he decided to go knock on her door and talk to her about what happened and what Charlie was suspecting. Also he wanted to apologize for his brother's behaviour. It had been completely unacceptable, to say the least. He knocked on the door and then rang the doorbell. It took a minute until Rebecca answered the door, she had changed into a nightgown. „Oh, you're back? Did I leave something in your car?“ He shook his head „No, I – uhm -“ He paused for a second „I think we should talk about what happened and if anything, I need to apologize for my brother's behaviour.“ Rebecca opened the door for him to enter. „Well, ok... Can you do me a favor?“ He nodded and she turned around to face him with her back, sliding the nightgown down her left shoulder „Can you please put this band-aid on my shoulder-blade, I think the bra I am wearing today is not a good fit after all. It itches and hurts even...“

Henry closed the front door and turned on the light in the entrance area to get a better look at 'the issue', he took the band-aid, she was reaching over to him and slid with his right thumb, index- and middlefinger below her bra, when he touched her shoulder-blade she flinched „Ouch. That's the spot right there.“ When he pulled his hand away, he saw a bit of blood. „It's bleeding.“ He took her by her hand and led her into her living room. „Sit down, I need to take a closer look at this“ Rebecca scoffed, not really taking the situation very serious „Of course you do.“ Henry seemed all focused on figuring out how a bra could cause a bleeding wound, while Rebecca was making jokes to lighten up the mood „Do I need to take off the bra?“. Once Rebecca turned her back to Henry, he pulled down the nightgown and opened the fastener of her bra, trying like crazy not to let his mind drift off to the fact that she was half naked.

„Oh, okay, so that is a yes then.“ She joked again as he was not answering. After cleaning the wound with a tissue, he placed the band-aid gently on her shoulder-blade. „So. How did this really happen?“ She raised an eyebrow „How did what really happen?“ He gently placed his hand on the area around the wound, which started to turn green and purple. She flinched again „Well, the bra is pretty tight.“ He shook his head and fastened the bra again. „This was not the bra.“ She pulled the nightgown over again and turned around to face him. In her eyes he could see that she was really convinced that it had been the bra causing a small irritation on her skin but this seemed more like a proper bruise. „This seems to me like a haematoma.“ She made a surprised face „What? For Real now?“ She placed her hand on her shoulder, trying to reach her shoulder-blade. Henry nodded. In that instant Rebecca remembered Charlie pushing her against the wall.

„Oh, well... It will heal. It is surely not a big deal.“ Henry noticed her change of behaviour and stared at her for a moment „That was Charlie, right? So he _did_ throw the beer at you.“ Rebecca shook her head „No, he threw it on the ground. He pushed me away and I hit the wall, I guess that might have been the cause...“ She could see Henry getting angrier at his younger brother „It is not a big deal Henry, okay! He was drunk. It happens. It's fine.“ Henry shook his head „No, this kind of stuff does not just happen and it is absolutely not okay. I am so sorry for my brother's outburst. It is unacceptable... I can only apologise!“ She smiled at him softly. „No _you_ do not. Ok? You have done nothing wrong. I would just like to understand why Nick basically threw me out as well?“ Henry licked his lips, taking a deep breath. „Charlie implied that you and Nick might be more than just good friends?!“ Rebecca's eyes widened. „What?“ She bursted out. „This is fucking bullshit. That man is one of the most loyal men I have ever met. Also he is married to another great friend of mine and they have children together... Why the hell would Charlie think something like this?“ She shook her head feeling disgusted by the idea alone. „I don't know, my guess is – he got very jealous of you knowing they are moving away, before him...“ She couldn't believe what she was just learning about Charlie. She stared into the room, trying to process what happened. „That's why he called me a homewrecker and a whore with no morality and decency.“ Henry raised an eyebrow „He called you a what?“ Charlie had always been the sweet little dorky brother, never had he ever heard him call someone a whore or anything worse than a dork.“ She waved it off „It's okay, I have been called worse.“

Henry couldn't believe how she was still defending his brother, even after he had assaulted her and called her a whore. „This is not OK, Becca. I am so – very – sorry for my brother's actions.“ They sat in silence for a couple seconds before Rebecca sighed and tapped Henry's hand that was formed into a fist. „Thank you Henry, really – but – You are not the one who needs to apologize...“ He swallowed hard, he was absolutely shocked and felt horrible about what had happened. „Yeah, of course – he needs to apologize to you as well...“ Her face formed a soft smile when he still did not accept that he had no accountability in his brother's doing. He was such a polite person, Rebecca thought, very British.

„If you don't want to be alone tonight, I can stay and sleep on the couch.“ She shook her head „Thanks Henry but I'm a grown up woman, I do not need anyone to hold my hand or protect me from evil people. It's a little too late for that.“ Henry made a face „How so?“ She smirked and replied confident „I am one of them.“ She got up from the couch and Henry did too, leading the way she walked over to the front door, Henry followed, contemplating on whether to tell her that he did not take her for an evil person and that he did not want her to be alone tonight, because no one would like to be alone after an event like she had just experienced. He also wondered if she even realized how bad this could have ended. Charlie was a nice and kind person but he had clearly lost it tonight. He cleared his throat „For the record, I do not think you are a bad person.“ She leaned against the doorframe, smiling slightly „I know, you said the same about me not being a cold person once.“ Henry raised an eyebrow at her and leaned against the wall in front of her, slightly smiling himself now „You seem to take pride in this image people have of you, don't you?“ She shrugged „Yeah, definitely – a little.“ Henry couldn't help it and asked one more time „Are you one-hundred percent sure that you are alright?“ She slowly nodded her head up and down. „Yes. One-hundred percent. It is just a little bruise, nothing I won't survive.“ He let out a breath of air. „Alright. In that case, I'll leave you be-“ He gave her a hug „Goodnight“ She hugged him back and replied „Night.“ As they let go of each other Henry added „If you need anything- anything- you call me, alright?“ She nodded „I will. Thanks.“ They smiled at each other and then Henry left. Once Rebecca shut the door she leaned against it and took a few deep breaths. Tears started to form in her eyes but she didn't make a sound. She had stopped crying a long time ago but she had not yet figured out how to control her tears completely, especially not when she was drunk.


	7. Out Of Reach

The next day Henry knocked on his brother's appartment door, when Charlie opened the door he grabbed him and pushed him inside, pulling him around and throwing Charlie with his back against the door which had just slammed shut. „What the fuck, Henry!“ Charlie yelled, completely taken by surprise. „I hope you slept well- brother... What the fuck is wrong with you?“ Henry asked furiously.

Charlie wanted to reply but felt completely overwhelmed by Henry's aggressiv behaviour. „Yo- bro. How about you calm down first. What is your problem?“ Henry raised an eyebrow, letting go of his brother „Oh, so you don't remember?“ Charlie sighed „Man, I was completely plastered last night. I can hardly remember going home.“ He paused for a moment, a feeling of fear building up inside him „What did I do?“ Henry could see his brother worrying. „I did not do anything wrong, did I?“

Henry scoffed „You did Charlie. Very wrong. You can't seriously tell me that you don't remember anything?“ Charlie shrugged „I remember drinking and talking to you guys about the move but then … Then it's like a mental blackout.“ Henry nodded „Yeah it sure was mental...“ Charlie clearly didn't understand but by now he was getting even more worried about what he had done. „What did I do?“ Henry stepped away a bit, crossing his arms „Where to being... You started pissing Megan off by continuously complaining about her sister's instagram account. Then you were jealous of Rebecca knowing about the move before you did, then you accused Nick and Rebecca of having an affair behind Megan's back and as the tip of the iceberg you attacked Rebecca in the hallway, smashing a bottle of beer, calling her a whore and slamming her against the wall this firmly, that she has a bruise on her back from it.“

Charlie's mouth opened and closed again. He couldn't believe what he had done. „No I did not... Is she ok?“ Henry nodded, still very pissed at his younger brother „Yes you did... Yes she is“ Charlie wasn't sure what to think or say about all of this but he managed the following „I will go and apologize to Rebecca, Megan and Nick – But, the affair part... Between Nick and Rebecca... That part is true, Henry!“ Henry scoffed and shook his head in disbelief „Nonesense, Charlie“ Charlie walked a few steps towards Henry „I swear to you, I have seen them together. It was before Christmas. I wanted to drop by Nick's and Megan's to ask if Megan could help me wrap my present for Mom, but I wasn't sure if they were still there. I saw Rebecca's car outside, so I looked through the kitchen window and there they were, all over each other – kissing – touching - I know you think very highly of Nick, but … It was them...“ Suddenly Henry realized whom Charlie had seen, kissing in Nick's and Megan's kitchen before Christmas. Charlie went on „Then suddenly a taxi stopped in front of the house and I just ran off. I tried to forget what I had seen and managed to keep my mouth shut during the holidays, but I guess when I got drunk last night, I wasn't able to keep it to myself anymore... Because, yes, their move is pissing me off... But it is pissing me off even more, that my big brother is cheating on his wife.“

Henry wasn't sure how to react. He decided to go with the truth. „He is not cheating on Megan, Charlie. That was Rebecca and me in the kitchen, before Christmas.“ A moment of silence. Charlie raised an eyebrow at his brother „No it was Nick...“ Henry shook his head „It was me. Nick and his family were already at our parents' that day... You can go ask Megan, they drove together...“ Again a moment of silence. „You're kidding me?“ Henry shook his head again. Charlie's thoughts started to spin. Had he really seen Henry in that kitchen with Rebecca and did he really confront Nick about what he thought he had seen and called Rebecca a whore for something that did not take place? „Holy shit.“

His hand slapped against his cheek as some sort of self-punishment„ I am such an idiot.“ Henry nodded „Yes, you are- - You will sort things out with everyone, Charlie! And you will apologize to everyone until they cannot hear you say it anymore, do you understand me?“ Charlie just nodded, he was still processing the mess he had caused „Fucking hell...“  
  
Henry nodded „Yeah, this is not going to be easy and I cannot promise you that Nick won't beat the shit out of you, still - For what you have said and done...“ Charlie swallowed hard. „I would deserve it, man...“ Henry nodded again. He was glad that his brother was willing to make up for what he had done. Realizing that there was not much more he would have to say to his little brother, Henry then walked passed him to the frontdoor. Charlie stopped him. „So- wait a second, wait a second.... YOU and Rebecca kissed?“ Henry bit his lower lip and answered very briefly „Yeah...“ Charlie wondered „Why?“ Henry wasn't sure what to answer. It was a weird question to begin with, but he realized he needed to discuss this with his brother or things might blow up again. „It just happened. It meant nothing“ Charlie nodded now his tone got a little critical towards his older brother „Of course – and I mean, why not? Right... Because – just a few hours later you were at our parents place, with, Stacy...“ Henry struggled for an answer „It meant nothing... It was a mistake, okay?“

Charlie felt betrayed by his brother, not only did he have a thing for Rebecca – he had just been judged by Henry so badly for his wrong behaviour, when really Henry had his own apologizing to do. „So, just for the record. You walk around kissing people – while in a relationship - which you felt serious enough about to present - her – meaning Stacy – to our parents and now you are here, reproaching me on what a bad person I am, forcing me to apologize to everyone...“ His voice got louder and angrier „...when you fucking have some apologizing yourself to do? Did you two have sex? And - did she know about Stacy, huh? Did Rebecca know?“ Henry put up his hands in front of him defensively „No and no. Okay?! Calm down, you are acting like a little child.“

Charlie laughed out loud, not believing what Henry had just said „I am acting like a child? You go around screwing every women that crosses your path, while being in a relationship and I am the one acting like a child? You've got some nerve...“ Henry shook his head „We didn't screw, okay... It was just one kiss and it meant nothing.“ Charlie shook his head, he had heard enough „I think you should go...“ Henry didn't understand „Man, you are acting like she's your girlfriend- but she's not...“ Charlie bit his lower lip for a moment, then he spoke his mind „But it is always the same with you, Henry!“ He yelled at his brother „Okay? Don't you get it? You are this uprising star, good looking, wealthy, everyone loves you, you are Henry Cavill- - -“ He paused before continuing „I am not you... I'm just your dorky little brother, so, of course – when you see a super hot woman, you just ask her out and she is all over you. When I ask someone out, they usually start laughing... And now Rebecca... I thought you would at least give me a chance in making a move at her – but I guess you just didn't care...“ Henry was completely surprised by his brother's confession. „Look, I had no idea that you are genuinely interested in her. I thought you were just joking around-“ Charlie shrugged „Well I am joking around with her... Flirtingly...“ Finally Henry calmed down as did Charlie „Does she know how you feel about her?“ Charlie shook his head „No, Henry. She is a thousand miles out of my league...“ Henry had no idea what to tell his younger brother, as he had started to build up some feelings for Rebecca himself. He decided to be the bigger man and tried to help his brother. Charlie clearly seemed to be lacking self-esteem for some reason, Henry could not accept that. „You are not out of anyone's league Charlie. You should go ahead and ask her out. I won't be in your way...“

**###**

**Dear Reader, now it is up to you to decide how the story continues. Do you think this is where the story should continue, or should we hit the rewind button to Megan and Nick inviting everyone for dinner?**

**If you think the story should continue after Henry's and Charlie's talk about Rebecca – Please continue reading the next page (page / Chapter 8) – If you want to rewind the story to Megan and Nick inviting everyone for dinner – Please skip to page 9   
**

**###**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have chosen to read this Chapter of the story, which means Megan and Nick have told everyone they are moving to New Zealand and Charlie has confronted Rebecca about having seen her kiss Nick and him having told Henry that he has a crush on Rebecca - Henry telling him that he will not be in his way... What will happen between Henry and Rebecca if the story continues like this? Read this Chapter if you want to find out. If you would not like the above mentioned events to have taken place, skip to page 9 and read an alternative ending to the story.

-Silent Lucidity-

Couple of months later. It was the day before Charlie's and Marie's wedding day, everyone was invited, even Rebecca. Since Charlie had spoken to her and apologized, they were on good terms again but they never got closer than being friends. Charlie just never dared to ask Rebecca on a date. Instead he met Marie a lively young little blonde from Ireland who had only recently moved to England.

Henry arrived a little later than the rest of the family. Joining him was his girlfriend, Julie. They walked into the huge garden of the rented mansion, near the coast. Henry and Julie were holding hands and greeted everyone on the patio. Henry introduced Julie to everyone. She was at least 10 years younger than Henry but his family was getting used to him dating much younger women.

She was a reporter and drop dead beautiful. Henry spotted a woman standing next to Nick and Piers at the fireplace. She was wearing white shorts with grey, green and light beige stripes on it, combined with a dark green shirt and a light beige long-blazer. She wore her hair open to one side and had dark sunglasses on. Her fingernails were colored in a light grey, she was wearing no shoes. Henry did not recognise her until the three started laughing out loud and she casually turned around and faced him. Their eyes met.“Rebecca“ Henry spoke under his breath. Nick waved Henry over „Henry! Hey, come over here! How would you like your steak?“ Henry did not wait and walked over to them. „It's good to see you again, man, it's been too long...“ Henry greeted his brothers first, then gave Rebecca a loose hug. „Hi Henry“ He chuckled „Hi. I almost didn't recognise you, Becca. Something's new about you... I cannot tell what it is?“ Piers began to chuckle „She is not wearing heels... Or do you mean that she has aged since you last saw her, because I certainly think she has!“

Rebecca swung the glass of wine around in her right hand very elegantly, ignoring the side blow by Piers about her getting older. „I would love to see you walk around in peep-toes in the lawn, Piers. In fact, I'd pay for it.“ Piers smirked but shook his head determined not to accept this challenge. They all laughed. Julie noticed that, but was still captured by Marianne and Megan on the patio, they were asking her out about her job and how she met Henry. She wanted to go over to Henry and meet the woman Henry was gazing at.

„No, I think you look – relaxed - That's what it is...“ Henry said to Rebecca and Nick wrapped his arm around Becca's shoulders and pulled her a little closer „See? Everyone can tell!“ Rebecca nodded with a small smile on her face. „Yeah, that's what retirement does for you.“ Henry raised his eyebrows „Retirement?“ Rebecca replied with a nod of her head. „Aren't you a little young for that?“ Henry didn't believe she was serious, but she was. Rebecca shrugged „I don't think so, according to my plan I am already a year behind schedule.“ While Rebecca was talking about her retirement, Julie approached the group of people.

Clearing her throat she stop right next to Henry. Rebecca stopped talking and turned around to face her. „Guys, this is my girlfriend- Julie. Julie this is Rebecca a close friend of the family, this is Nick - my brother, Piers – my other brother and Charlie – also a brother of mine and also the one who's tieing the knot tomorrow.“ Henry introduced everyone and nudged Charlie when he refered to his wedding tomorrow. Julie smiled „Great to meet you all. Congrats on the engagement, Charlie.“ Charlie thanked her, Nick was curious to hear more about this beautiful young lady who Henry felt serious enough about to introduce to his family. „So Julie, are you also planning to retire in the next couple of years?“ Julie seemed confused. „Uhm, no. Why?“ Rebecca rolled her eyes at Nick „Forget about it, he's just making fun of me. I will go see if Marie and Megan need some help in the kitchen.“ Nick raised an eyebrow at Rebecca who was heading for the patio „Please don't burn the house down!“ Charlie laughed about Nick's comment. Julie wanted to figure out more about Rebecca and especially who she was to Henry, since she did not like the way Henry looked at her before. Maybe she was just over-reacting and jealous, but maybe there was really something there between her boyfriend and Rebecca, she needed to know for sure.  
  
„So she is already retired? Married a rich man, huh?“ Nick made a face. „She did retire this year but she is not married. She's just...“ Charlie helped Nick finish the sentence „She is a rich man.“ Julie made an impressed face „Wow. Okay...“ Charlie wondered „What do you do for a living, Julie?“ She told them she was a reporter and they continued their conversation until Henry wrapped his arm around Julie and asked her what she wanted to drink. She told him she wanted a glas of wine as they were all drinking wine. Henry rushed back to the patio to ask Marie where they had the wine stored, she sent him into the kitchen where he met Megan and his mother Marianne. He started to look through all the cabins in the kitchen „Hey, uhm, do you know where they keep the wine?“ In that moment Rebecca walked back into the kitchen with a basket full of stuff, including a few bottles of wine. „Did someone ask for wine?.“ She placed the bottles on the kitchen island „Here you go.“ Henry cheered „Thank you!“ He took one bottle of wine and was about to leave when he stopped in his step and turned around, facing Megan, who was pretty busy wrapping the presents for the guests. His mother busy cooking a soup for tomorrow. Rebecca also busy filling the wine-rack and putting groceries into the fridge. 

„Do you guys need a hand in here?“ Megan chuckled „You're an angel Henry, thank you - but I think we got it covered so far.“ He hesitated for a moment, he really did not feel good about celebrating outside, while the three of them were working hard inside to prepare everything for the next day. Henry's present to his youngest brother and his fiance, was the catering on their wedding day. Little did he know that they would also had come in handy the day before. Henry just had too little wedding experience.

A few hours later they were all outside, enjoying a lovely BBQ together. The preparations for the breakfast in the morning were all done and the atmosphere at their little garden party was amazing. Everyone was having a good time. Later on, Rebecca and Megan were dancing barefoot on the lawn, some of the kids were joing them. Henry was talking to Piers and his wife, while Julie eyed Rebecca closely. She did not like her, correction, she did not like how her boyfriend was looking at her. Julie just couldn't stop thinking about that look he had on his face, everytime they spoke or saw each other. Her jealousy had already been an issue in their relationship. Henry had been close to ending things with her, because she just did not trust him at all around other women.

  
It was around midnight, when everyone called it a night to be able to get up early the next day for the wedding, when Julie got a call from her supervisor, ordering her to a huge riot in Buenos Aires. She had to leave immediately, which was pretty hard for her to do, as she wanted to keep a close eye on Henry – and Rebecca, however she did want her career to evolve and a 'no' would not be tolerated by her boss. Henry and Julie got into a little fight about her leaving, as Henry did not understand why she wouldn't pass this trip to one of her colleagues, after all it, was his brother's marriage.

Around 1 AM, Henry was tossing and turning in bed, not really able to fall asleep after their dispute and her packing all her stuff and ultimately saying goodbye when she left to report live from the riots in Buenos Aires. He heard some indistinct noises from downstairs and decided to check it out. As he walked downstairs and entered the nearby dining room, he spotted Becca. Leaning against the huge doorway arch, he watched her set the table for a few seconds. Rebecca never faced him, she just kept working on the decoration and the table mats.

Right before he decided to make himself noticed, Rebecca started to talk „Are you just going to keep offending me, by thinking I haven't noticed you yet?“ Henry chuckled softly, knowing she wasn't really offended by that. Then he walked towards the table. „I should have known that it was you, when I heard someone up at this time of the night...“ Rebecca looked at him, surpressing a smile „Guilty as charged.“ Henry studied what she was doing for a couple of seconds before wondering. „So – I thought you guys said that you were all done, yet here you are – in the middle of the night – setting the table for breakfast?“ Rebecca turned to face him. She placed one hand on her hip, the other on top of one of the chairs after brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. „Yeah, setting the table was one of the very first things Megan and I said we needed to do, also the most important one, since Breakfast is first on tomorrow's agenda, but then we decided to wrap the presents first, get everything else done, you know- and in the end – we forgot about the damn table“ Rebecca chuckled a little about herself... How could she have forgotten about the table? When she was the one placing the chairs around it and then calling it a day together with Megan.

„But no worries, My insomnia is giving me enough time to finish the table until everyone gets up.“ That sounded logical to Henry, so he slowly nodded his head. Rebecca went on „Which explains why I am awake, it doesn't explain what you are doing here?“ She startled „Oh my god... Did you hear me from upstairs? I need to be more quiet“ He shook his head, reassuring her that this wasn't the reason for him being up. „No, no worries. I was up because Julie had to pack her stuff, which she had unpacked properly before. Leaving the light on the whole time until she left for the airport... I just didn't really fall asleep after that anymore...“ Rebecca slowly nodded her head, then she stopped short. „Wait a second, she left for the airport? In the middle of the night? Why?“ Henry licked his lip, his facial expression told Rebecca that he was pissed about it. „She was called by her boss- She needed to get to Buenos Aires asap.“ Surprised, Rebecca looked back at Henry. „Buenos Aires... What the hell is going on in Buenos Aires?“ He just shrugged. „I mean, it is not really close – so – why wouldn't they send someone from the team who is a little closer and maybe they would also pick someone who is not invited to a wedding the next day – Same day, actually...“ Rebecca asked. Henry sighed in disappointment. „I don't know... I got into a fight with her about it. I cannot believe she is chosing this over my brother's wedding... Family comes first. Right?“ 

Rebecca shrugged, though she really was the wrong person to ask something like this. But from the little insights she had gotten into families so far, he was right about that. Family was worth dropping everything for. „I guess, yeah. Then again I'm really not the right person to ask- I have always put work first, too – but then again, I never really had to choose“ Henry looked at her for a moment in silence, Rebecca wasn't sure what was going on in that head of his but she noticed his disappointment in Julie. „Would you like to help with the table?“ His face formed a soft smile „Absolutely.“ That reply made Rebecca smile back at him softly as well. She instructed him on how Marie wanted the place settings to look, where the glasses needed to be put and how the napkins needed to be staged. They started working on the table again and continued their conversation.

„So you are still suffering from insomnia, even though you are retired now?“ Henry asked her and tried to read the answer from her facial expression but she was completely focused on getting the table ready. Still she answered „Yeah... You know, work wasn't really the trigger for my insomnia. I actually think it got worse since I'm not working anymore. I guess that is due to the lack of schedule I have. I don't know.“ Henry continued with the next place setting. „So what was the trigger then? If you don't mind me asking“ He knew this question was probably too personal but for some reason he wanted to figure it out. To his surprise, Rebecca answered. „It has to do with my parents.“ It was a difficult situation, Henry decided not to press the topic any more than she was willing to share but all of the sudden Rebecca told him.

„When I was little my father always used to say that even the biggest, darkest storm would eventually pass... and for a while at least they always have... Until he got arrested on Christmas eve 2001. Everything changed from that night on... The authorities pulled me out of sleep, put me into foster care, I never saw my father and Theo again.“ Henry raised an eyebrow „Theo?“ She nodded „Yeah... Theo was my dog, I got him on my 6th birthday.“ She stopped polishing the glass of wine in her hand and stared at it for a second until Henry drew her attention back to their conversation „I'm so sorry... That must have been hard.“ Rebecca looked at him and nodded „Yeah, but you know- That storm - it never stops if you don't learn to deal with it...“ She shrugged as if it was nothing to change and learn to deal with stuff like that. Henry noticed how she was subconsciously blocking out the pain from the past. „So, what did your father do, to get arrested?“ She shrugged „I don't know. No one ever told me. He was a diplomat, so, all his work and the documents about his arrest are sealed. Completely confidential. All I know is that he was a good man. I don't believe for a second that he did whatever they say he did. He would have never done anything wrong. He would have never risked to lose me.“

Henry nodded. He didn't know her father but he believed Rebecca would know best from all the people involved. „What about your mother?“ Rebecca gave him a look as if he had just asked something very rude but answered nonetheless. „She was delirious. She died in a mental institution when I was just a little kid. So, it was always just me and my dad... and well, I don't know- to me... losing him and my whole life like that... I never felt save enough again to just lie down and sleep, you know?“ Henry nodded, staring at her. His childhood was very different from hers but he was imagining how that must have shaped her. In his eyes she was one of the most stable and strong women he had ever come across. Along with the feeling of her trusting him enough to tell him about her past, returned another feeling he did not feel in a very long time. Lucidity. In fact, the last time he felt that way, was probably when he kissed Rebecca and then later when they spoke about it and he couldn't explain why he felt the urge to kiss her in his brother's kitchen. „You're not scared of me now, are you?“ He stopped his thoughts and returned to their conversation „No! What? Why would I be scared of you?“ She shrugged „Well, I don't know either because of my convict father or my mentally ill mother- I'm such a buzzkill when I talk about my childhood“ He shook his head, trying to shake off his current emotions. „No, not all all. I feel honored you trust me enough to tell me“ Rebecca smiled softly and nodded. „Alright.“ Once they were both done setting the table they both wanted to give it a try and get at least a little rest, before Julie's and Charlie's big day would start. Henry laid awake for another hour, trying to get Rebecca out of his mind. It wasn't just that secret she told him about her past, his mind was playing him, short sections of all their 'best moments' together came to his mind again. Like a movie that started with the first time they met, to how she tried to convince him to sign some papers she drafted  regarding Gracie, then the first time he visited her at her place, when they were having dinner at the Fera at Claridge’s, over to when they were together in Benji's tent and then of course that moment when they kissed. He was in a relationship. He needed to get a grip on his thoughts and feelings. He felt bad about having these thoughts while being together with Julie, he convinced himself that it was only because of the wedding ahead, it made people sentimental, it was natural he was feeling many feelings right now and the fight with Julie had confused him a little, but once she was back, they would talk about everything and all would be okay again and he would continue to see Rebecca as just a friend of the family.

  
  


**###**

**Dear Reader, this is where this story-trail ends. However, you can go to page 9 and read an alternative ending to this story. Also starting from the dinner at Megan's and Nick's place, where they tell everyone they are moving to New Zealand but different events taking place after that.**

**###**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two months after Henry and Rebecca had dinner at her house and discussed their kiss, Megan and Nick invite the whole family to tell them they are moving to New Zealand - This is an alternative ending to my story – If you do not like it, skip to page 8 / Chapter 8 and read the alternative. I hope you like it and that you do not get too confused with my attempt of interactive writing and alternative endings ;-)

„We are moving to New Zealand“ Nick exclaimed excitedly and looked into each face of their guests to see their reaction, hoping for similar excitement of course. The reactions of their family and guests were a mixture of pure shock and sheer excitement throughout, for Nick and his family. Rebecca, who had already known the big news before everyone else, gazed over at Henry who looked back at her, once noticing being looked at. With her eyes, she indicated him to look at his mother, whose big smile from the moment Nick told them, had turned a little sad. „This is great“ Piers toasted to them and shook his head „I can't believe my kids will be spending their summers in New Zealand from now on.“ Everyone except for their parents, Marianne and her husband Colin, laughed about that remark of Piers. Henry looked back at Rebecca and shook his head slightly with a grin still on his face because of Piers' attempt to get rid of his kids over the summer, by sending them to Megan and Nick to New Zealand. Rebecca understood what this meant, she was not to raise any attention to Marianne, let alone bring up this topic to her in a later conversation that night.

  
The next day Rebecca got a text message from Henry, telling her to meet him at his place as soon as possible. Once her meeting with one of her clients from Japan was over, she drove over to his place. Walking up to his front door she was greeted by Piers who was on his way out. They exchanged a few words on the weather and Piers' next possible case with Rebecca, before he had to leave and Becca walked inside. Kal greeted her at the door, Rebecca loved dogs, so she immediately kneeled down to pet Kal. „Hey buddy, how are things? Oh, aren't you just the cutest?“ She obviously did not expect any response from Kal but hearing someone talk, made Henry aware of someone being in the house. He walked into the hallway to find Becca „Hi Becca, please come on in“.   
Rebecca got up and walked into the kitchen, where she could see several magazines and photos of New Zealand spread across the kitchen table. Rebecca furrowed her brow, Henry turned around to face her, wondering why she was all dressed up like this. A white blouse with beige shorts, yet another new pair of very high peep-toes and a black blazer. „Do you have another meeting today?“ Rebecca took off her blazer, placed it on the backrest of one of Henry's bar stools and then walked into his open kitchen space. Henry couldn't help but admire her well shaped legs as she walked over to the fridge and opened one side of it. „Nope, but I drove right over here from one.“ She turned to face him after closing the door of the fridge again, holding a bottle of oat milk in her hand. She stopped next to his coffee machine „Is this thing on?“   
  
Henry rushed over to help her with the coffee. Switching it on and exchanging the water tank, he wondered: „You drink oat milk, too?“ She shrugged „I'm not going to drink my coffee black and that's the closest thing I found to regular milk - so – yes – this time I will.“ Henry chuckled softly „There is regular milk on the left side of the fridge.“ Rebecca raised an eyebrow at him, not sure if he was serious. When he got the regular milk out of the left side of the fridge and placed it next to the coffee machine, she smirked. „You don't like to share your oat milk, huh?“ Henry continued preparing the coffee machine and got a cup from the shelf above. „So. Mr Cavill... You called me here for what exactly?“ As the coffee machine powdered the coffee beans he looked at her, grinning mischieviously before asking her back: „What do you think I called you here for?“ He asked back playfully. Rebecca caught the ambiguity and decided to play along. „Oh I don't know. Do you have a particularly dirty legal matter you need me to liberate you from? Do you think this might be one of the hardest cases I will ever have? What about the other party, are they jerking you around and...“ He let out a breath of air, obviously amused about her answer but smirking at her he tried to continue their conversation seriously. „Are you finished?“ Rebecca faked a gasp „Oh, are you finished?“ Henry chuckled softly and shook his head, Rebecca on the other hand turned serious again, the coffee was done. „I admit, I have a dirty mind.“ She grabbed the cup of coffee, poured some milk into it and then walked over to the table. Henry licked his lip following her over to the table he thought she really was a handful.   
  
„So, since this meeting is obviously about Nick. What are you planning?“ She took a closer look at some of the photos. „A farewell party or something?“ Henry shook his head, just when he wanted to tell, she gasped „Wow. This is beau-ti-ful“ Staring at one of the photographs, Henry stopped right next to her. „Yeah, isn't it? I took this from the helicopter“ Rebecca turned around to face him. „Helicopter? Did you book one of those Chopper sightseer tours?“ He shook his head again. „No, I took this while we were filming Mission Impossible.“ Now Rebecca remembered. „Oh right! Nick told me you were there... This is so freaking stunning.“ Henry stared at her „Gorgeous indeed.“ While she was refering to the pictures she was looking at, he was clearly refering to Rebecca. He shook off the idea of kissing her, remembering what he wanted to discuss with her. „When did they tell you about their plans?“ She put away the photos and took a sip from the coffee. „Just a few hours before the dinner. “ Henry wondered „So, how do you feel about them leaving?“ She scoffed „I am happy for them and at the same time I'm very mad at them for going this far away – But hey, it is nice to see people succeed in life, fullfill their dream, right?“ Henry nodded „Absolutely.“ Becca took another sip. „What about your mother?“  
  
Henry made a face. „That is actually what I need your help with...“ Rebecca listened „She is not - at all - OK with the whole situation and I have tried to make her feel better about the situation... You know, I offered her to fly with her anytime she would want to see them. I tried to make her understand why they are moving... But, it all did not work“ Rebecca nodded slightly „I see... But how would I be able to change her mind and help her process everything?“ Henry shrugged „Well at one point she just changed the subject to her garden and how proud she is of me. I did not realize what she had done until I found myself at the door, about to leave, when she asked me how you are dealing with them moving away...“ Rebecca raised both her eyebrows at Henry. „So that's why you think I have a better chance at getting through to your mum?“ He nodded „Yep. Can you please just talk to her?“ Rebecca sighed and shrugged as well „I will not promise anything but yeah, sure...“ Henry seemed extremely relieved and looked at his watch. „Perfect, she will be here any minute“ Rebecca scoffed in disbelief „She - what?“ Henry smiled brightly at her. „How could you? - What am I supposed to say to her?“ Henry shrugged „Just talk to her, tell her how you really feel about their move, maybe tell her how you guys are going to stay in contact – Oh- Did you hear that? There is a car.“ He looked out of the window „Yep, that's her.“   
  
Marianne was excited to meet Rebecca again and to spend some time with her son of course. She had even made a cake for them which she brought along. The discussion about Nick moving went pretty well, Henry thought. His mother was much more relaxed now than she had been during their conversation in the morning. Marianne leaned a little forward in her seat, they were sitting around Henry's kitchen table. „I hope you don't mind my bluntness but are you two hooking up or something?“ Henry almost spit out the sip of coffee in his mouth when he heard his mother using the words hook-up. That alone was enough to make him break out in sweat and wanting the ground to swallow him up, but before he could say anything, Rebecca replied nonchalant. „No, we are just friends.“ Marianne had a grin on her face which told her she did not believe her, though she said: „Oh I see... Well, that's a shame. You two should go out some time and see where it leads – You know? Give it a try...“ Henry took his mother's hand in his and tapped it softly „Thanks for the advice mom.“ It was obvious he wanted her to stop talking about that topic. „I do not want to make you feel uncomfortable Henry, but I just think she is a very nice woman and certainly one who I would consider a perfect wife for you Henry.“ Rebecca chuckled softly „Thank you Misses Cavill that is really sweet of you to say.“ Henry swallowed hard, looking at Rebecca, then back at his mother as she corrected Rebecca. „Please call me Marianne.“   
It was already getting dark, when Marianne decided to drive home. They said goodbye at the door and with Marianne leaving, Henry shut the door and leaned against it with his back, closing his eyes for a moment and taking a few deep breaths. Rebecca spotted him and chuckled softly „Hey, relax... I would say it went well.“ She stood next to him with her blazer around her arm. Henry chuckled a little as well, regaining his composure and noticed the blazer. „Oh. Are you leaving, too?“ Rebecca nodded. „I thought we could eat dinner together, watch a movie, drink some wine, talk...“ Henry offered and Rebecca seemed intrigued but something was holding her back. „I'm very tired, it has been a long day, so … I'll take a rain check?“ Henry tried to read her mind but obviously couldn't. Though he wondered why she would refuse, he nodded „Of course. Rain check it is.“ When she was reaching for the door he took her hand and pulled her close to him „Thanks for helping me with my mom“ She gave him a sweet smile „Anytime.“ When he did not let go of her for another moment, Rebecca stretched to give him a kiss on his cheek. He let go of her and watched her leave. When he noticed he was still standing at his door watching, even after he could no longer see her or her car, he turned to face Kal who was sitting in the hallway looking at his master, waiting to make him something to eat and Henry realized: „I'm in trouble.“

-TBC-


	10. Samantha

-PROLOG-

„Are you sneaking out on me?“ Henry asked, as he walked up to her and grabbed her from behind, pulling her close to his body and kissing her neck longingly. She turned around and put her arms around his neck with a smile on her face. „Actually that was the plan, but not without coffee.“ He smiled back at her and kissed her softly. She returned the kiss and then made an attempt to go over to his refridgerator, but Henry did not let her go, pulling her back in, she chuckled slightly. „Henry, what are you doing?“ He kissed her on her neck again „I think we should talk before you leave...“ She faced him. „No, we don't“ He raised an eyebrow at her „So, what then? Was this just a one night stand to you?“ She smirked at him, she really liked him, a lot actually - and she really wanted to try this whole relationship thing with him, but she was worried what would happen if it did not work out, even more so: what would happen if it did worked out?

She shrugged „Maybe... I don't know.“ She walked over to the fridge, this time Henry let her. He was thinking about how to respond and then decided it was best to give her some space and most importantly time. He walked over to her, turned her around and pressed her back against the fridge. Then kissed her again passionately, before smiling at her and whispering in her ear „Alright... You'll let me know once you have made up your mind then, Samantha.“ Kissing her one more time, with his hands still firmly placed on her waist, he let go of her, winked at her and walked out of the kitchen.

\----

  
  


Megan invited Rebecca and a couple of her other friends to a night out - clubbing. Nick was going to watch the kids but he had also invited some friends over. Along came Simon who also brought Henry with him. While Rebecca was waiting for Megan to get dressed, she was sitting on the couch with the guys. Nigel, a friend of Nick told them about his last relationship and how things ended, rather badly, after he had admitted to have visited a strip-club on a regular basis. Nigel was a very shy person, an introvert through and through but for some reason he always tried to put up a show for everyone and hide that part of his personality from everyone. Particularly he quarreled with Rebecca a lot. Even though she had showed him up several times, he never seemed to learn from it and did not get more careful when trying again to embarrass her for a change. This time was not going to be any different, Rebecca chuckled about what he told the group and he tried to put her in an embarassing situation. „What's so funny Cooper?“

She just shrugged „Why would your girlfriend break up with you because of that- Unless of course – There is more to the story?“ Nigel shook his head determined, not realizing Rebecca was only teasing him. „No. That's it, I swear.“ Simon smirked at that comment of Nigel, knowing Nigel since they were little kids and he replied „We believe you, mate.“ Of course they would believe him, Nigel was a sweetheart, he would never cheat on his girlfriend, everyone who knew him, knew that. Nigel noticed the undertone to it and how the guys reacted, all had a particual smile on their faces and Nigel was sure they were probably already considering him a wimp for not having a more obscene story to tell. He immediately blamed Rebecca for getting him into that situation and thought it was time to turn the table.

He leaned forward a little. „Want to trait confessions, Cooper?“ Rebecca raised an eyebrow at him „What kind of confessions?“ She seemed rather unimpressed but also a little confused. She looked at Nick and then over to Henry who were just as confused as Rebecca was about that suggestion. „You tell me a dirty secret about yourself and I will tell you one about myself...“ Once more she looked around into the faces of everyone present around the table, but she did not hesitate to answer „Okay, this sounds like fun. Go ahead... What's your dirty little secret, Nigel?“ He raised his index finger and shook his head „No, you go first.“ A grin formed on her face, finally! she thought, finally he was beginning to stand up for himself and think before talking, otherwise he would have gone first. Rebecca then made a thoughtful face, thinking about something to tell the group.

Nigel repeated the task once more before Rebecca shrugged „Puh, there are quite a lot, I suppose... Not sure which one I should pick, uhm-“ While she was thinking out loud, Henry's mind started to go crazy about what she was going to reveal. Nigel's gut dropped as he realized he wasn't going to embarrass her with any of her confessions, as she seemed utterly fine with all of them.

„Oh- Okay, I think I will go with this one... Nick, you remember when I was – sort of dating - that military guy, Peter?“ Nick nodded, he was a little scared what he was going to learn about his best female friend and one of his former military colleagues Peter but did not say anything more. „We once invited his commander over, for – dinner – drinks – and a threesome.“ She nodded while looking straight into Nigel's eyes. Nick almost spit out the sip of beer he had just taken. Simon bursted out laughing in an impressed manner and Henry just smiled at Rebecca mischieviously. Nigel on the other hand was shocked by her confession. He felt how his cheeks turned red and he tried to play it cool by asking „And... Was Peter jealous of him?“ Rebecca furrowed her brows, seeming confused „Did I say it was a him?“ Now there was no more holding back for Simon, he whistled „Yo, that's the spirit! Everyone knows a real threesome is with two women and one man.“ He toasted to Rebecca. Rebecca chuckled softly about Simon's outburst and then bit her lower lip, nodding towards Nigel: „Are you okay, Nigel?“ Nigel seemed rather overwhelmed and maybe a little intimidated by Rebecca's openness. „Sure, of course.“ Rebecca made a face „I freaked you out, didn't I?“ He shrugged and tried to play it cool again „Not at all... I'm cool like that.“ Rebecca obviously did not believe him, but she tried to mediate: „Okay, Mr Cool, listen- I know you're not exactly a sexual maverick and that's fine, you know- prudes are people too.“ From all the people in the living room, Simon was getting the most fun of this conversation and exchange of blows between Rebecca and Nigel, well, mostly Rebecca – Since Nigel was more on the receiving end, but he couldn't stop laughing at how blunt and laid-back Rebecca was with these things. „No really, it is fine. I'm fine.“ Rebecca still did not believe him but decided to let it go, suddenly Megan appeared in the door „What is all the noise, what's going on here?“ Rebecca got up from the couch almost immediately „There you are. Lets go out and party. Night guys!“

  
  


It was around 3 AM when Megan and Rebecca returned. Nick and Henry were still up, they were watching a movie until the two girls walked into the living room. They were both pretty tipsy but Megan more so than Rebecca. She was just not used to drinking so much anymore. „Major Cavill. I bring you, your wife – alive and kickin“ Nick got up from the couch with a chuckle, so did Henry.

Nick walked over to Megan and picked her up in his arms, Megan giggled and kissed her husband on his cheek. „Bravo Zulu Cooper. Good night guys!“ Megan waved at Henry and Rebecca „Good night!“ Henry chuckled a little about his tipsy sister-in-law, as he stood behind Rebecca: „Need a ride home?“ Rebecca turned around „Oh thanks, but, I think I will stay here.“ Henry's facial expression turned into a sorrowful one. „Sorry, we kind of had to quarter Nigel in the guestroom... He had a few too many beers... Unless you want to sleep on the couch?“ She shook her head determined „If he's here- I should probably leave. I have a feeling we aren't going to become friends anymore. So, this considered, thanks for the warning.“ Henry agreed and nodded.

„I can order a taxi. You really do not have to drive all the way out of the city to take me home.“ Rebecca explained, but Henry did not want her to take a taxi „No, hey, please... It is already late, it would be my honor.“ She smiled at him softly „Okay, in that case... Thank you.“ He gestured her to lead the way to the car.

While they drove to Rebecca's place, he started laughing softly. Rebecca looked at him „What's so funny?“ Without knowing what he was laughing about, her face formed a smile as well. He shrugged „Oh it is nothing... It's just something Charlie said.“ Rebecca raised an eyebrow „Okay? … So...? Tell me!“ Henry shook his head „No, he should really tell you himself.“ Rebecca gasped „Oh, so he said something funny about moi?“ Henry chuckled even more about Rebecca's reaction „Are you kidding me? You are not seriously surprised we would keep talking about you, after what you started?“ She shrugged „What did I start?“ He laughed out loud. Rebecca put her right ellbow on the arm rest of the center console of Henry's car and rested her chin on her palm „Seriously now, what did I start- I only remember Nigel starting the confession thing...!? Is that it?“ She thought she had figured it out but still thought about what else it could have been about, that he was refering to and that Simon would have used, to then make a joke about Rebecca. Henry gazed at her for a second before focusing back on the street „Seriously Becca, you think you can tell a group of men about having a threesome and then expect them to talk about anything other than sex the rest of the night? If that is the case you really have no idea what makes men tick... What do you think we spoke about after that?“ A chuckle broke out of Rebecca now too „You have got to be shitting me, really? That's all it takes?“ Henry shrugged „Yeah, well- In defence of my gender, you are a fairly attractive woman, so of course this is not just something you hear about and then forget. There is a certain imaginative visualisation to it, I would say“ Rebecca furrowed her brows, pretending to understand what he was saying „Imaginative Visualisation... I see, of course.“ She sat back in a normal position but hit Henry with the back of her hand against his chest. „Now tell me what Simon said!“ He flinched a bit „Hey! Ouch, that hurt.“ He lied and rubbed his chest with his other hand, one hand still on the wheel. „He said you remind him of Carrie – from Sex and the City“ Rebecca blew out air through her shut mouth „What?“ She was obviously not agreeing with Simon „What the fuck? I am no Carrie! I'm Samantha- 100 % - Did he even ever watch the movie at some point? Because - it sure as hell seems he did not... Carrie – Tss... Unbelievable.“ Henry laughed even more at her reaction and admittedly took great pleasure in teasing Rebecca with Simon's words.

They arrived at Rebecca's place „Okay, Samantha... I hope you are not too furious with Simon after all and you can still go to bed and get some sleep...“ He stopped the car and turned to face her, she looked back at him and smiled as she pressed her head softly against the car-seat of his Bentley. She loosened the seatbelt and ran her index finger down his arm. „Do you want to come inside?“ Henry was intrigued but he put her hand in his, to stop her from touching him. „I'm really tired and you are drunk, so...“ She bit her lower lip, her eyes pinned on his „You're such a gentleman...“ He shrugged apologetically. Rebecca looked down at his hand still holding hers „Alright, in that case, you just need to let go of my hand and I will go.“ He stared at her for the longest time until he decided to stop contemplating and leaned in to kiss her. With her hand still held tightly in his, he used his other hand to pull her face a little closer to him by her neck. Her lips felt so soft on his and the way she slipped her tongue into his mouth, massaging his, was seductive. Henry had to keep his temper in check. Rebecca lost track of time, it felt like seconds that they were making out in the car but it was actually minutes until Henry pulled back from the kiss. „Good night, beautiful.“ She smirked at him and winked. „Night handsome“ She replied and got out of the car, into her house. Henry touched his lips once she was out of sight, not really sure if he would ever forget this kiss but he was sure he never wanted to forget about it.

  
The very next day, Henry felt very bad about kissing Rebecca. He felt like he had taken advantage of the situation with her being tipsy. He wanted to apologize but she was just not answering her phone. In the evening he decided to drive to her place. As he was about to walk out of his door, he saw Rebecca casually leaning against the wall of his house. „Becca! I was just about to drive over to your place“ She pushed herself away from the wall with her leg and walked towards him „Way ahead of you.“ She winked and walked passed him into his London mew house without being asked inside. Henry grinned and shook his head, closing the door behind him, he took off his jacket again and followed her into the living room. Watching her as she looked around as if she was in his living room for the first time, which she wasn't. „Would you like a coffee?“ She dropped onto the couch „I'm good thanks.“ Rebecca was not giving away any hint as to how she was feeling or thinking about their kiss last night but Henry decided to start with an apology nevertheless.

He sat down across from her on his armchair „I'm so sorry for yesterday, Becca... I wasn't thinking straight... I guess I'm not as gentleman-like as I would like to be...“ Rebecca raised an eyebrow at him, still not letting on whether she was pissed of or didn't mind. Suddenly she got up from the couch and stood in front of him, letting her hands gently slide down his shoulders and letting herself drop down onto his lap. Henry didn't move, he just watched her as his heart was starting to pound like crazy. She placed both her hands on his broad chest and then bent down to kiss him longingly. Henry kissed her back immediately and wrapped his arms around her. At this point, it was becoming clear to Henry that Rebecca wanted the same thing as he did. After making out like crazy for several more minutes, Henry wanted to take off her shirt. She pushed his hands away and shook her head „Not yet, Mister.“ She kissed him again, now the kissing became more passionate. Rebecca took off Henry's shirt and threw it onto the floor next to them. She pressed her body against his and pulled his head against her cleavage, but she was still dressed so Henry could only fantasize about what she hid below the fabric. He groaned softly and she felt a bulge forming in his pants. She knew this was the moment. He made another attempt to take off her shirt but she held his arms down and kissed him one more time on his neck and then whispered in his ear. „Give me just a minute, okay?“ She asked and got up from his lap, seductively looking back at him as she vanished upstairs.

Henry closed his eyes for a moment, hitting the back of his head against the backrest of his armchair. She was driving him nuts. When he sat there for another moment, he wondered what the hell he was waiting for? So he rushed after her upstairs. When arriving on the first floor, he saw a trail of clothes on the floor, her clothes. They were leading towards his bedroom, he smirked as he pushed the door of his bedroom wide open and looked around for Becca. He found her standing on his bed, leaned against his high bedrest and wall with some very hot black lingerie on. He bit his lip in arousement. She winked at him. Taking off his shoes, he wanted to jump up onto the bed as well but she stopped him „No no no, not so fast. Take off your pants first...“ Until this point Henry was letting her boss him around, he took off his pants willingly but then changed her plans, by not jumping onto the bed up to her, he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close to him. As she almost lost her balace, she jumped against him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Both were panting, making out like crazy without any breaks. He gently dropped her down onto his bed and caressed her perfectly shaped body, as he was on top of her. She moaned as he kissed down her neck and gently slid down the strap of her bra and kissed her some more. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly again, as she pressed her feet against his butt. Henry groaned, as she was sliding down his shorts with her toes, her hands wrapped around his muscular chest, caressing his back with her fingernails. Even when their love making was picking up pace and they were both completely naked, they never stopped kissing. Henry had been with a lot of hot women before, but Rebecca was special because she was so confident and playful. She was completely at ease with her sexuality. Both enjoyed every moment the sex lasted.

Rebecca was the first to wake up in the morning. Smiling softly at Henry who was lying next to her but who was still sleeping. She sighed softly as she remembered their night together. Rebecca also tried to compare Henry to some of her former 'casual acquaintances' but with him it was different. She felt really good when he was near her and incredibly bad for leaving him, but she felt like she had to sneak out, even if it was just out of habit.

[PROLOG]

  
  


...

During the next two weeks, Rebecca played a cat and mouse game with Henry. She would text him and ask if he was alone at home, showing up dressed only in lingerie covered by a long coat. Then, when they wanted to meet at a restaurant for lunch, she deliberately let him wait and once she finally showed up, she did not take a seat across from him, instead she dropped a red thong onto his lap, winked at him and walked straight to the ladies room which also ended with them having sex. Henry could hardly claim not to enjoy this game but by the time he grew more and more nervous about her maybe not wanting a serious relationship. He simply could not bear the thought of her being with another man. Carrying around those doubts in his head, he got more careful around her. He did not want to get his heart broken, so he tried talking to her which ended with her leaving and not talking to him for some days. Until one night she showed up when Henry was already lying in bed, checking his emails. He thought he had heard someone downstairs before, but he wasn't too worried as he knew Kal was downstairs and he would definitely bark if someone was really inside his house. Only Kal did not bark with people he knew and liked. As his bedroom door then opened, a few moments later, Henry still held his phone in his hand, not believing his eyes as he saw Rebecca walking passed the bed in pyjamas, dropping down on the other side of his bed and tucking herself in like it was the most normal thing in the world. Henry did not say a word at first, nor did she.

He was confused and speechless at the same time about her being there but also a little mad that they never had a proper talk about where they stood. He took a deep breath „So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?“ Rebecca was facing Henry with her back, she did not turn around when she answered „I couldn't sleep... So, I was hoping I could stay at the place I last felt save enough to sleep...“ Those words made Henry's heart soften and even more so when she added: „Which is here- with you“ He deeply sighed and put his phone away, then turned off the light and pulled her close to his body. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her on her shoulder. „Of course you can stay.“ They both felt asleep.

The next morning Henry was watching her sleep. He had a smile on his face having her right where he wanted her to be. She was just so beautiful and had him wrapped around her finger. As he drove his hand over her face and then down her arm, she pulled her leg up and moaned softly as she slowly opened her eyes and woke up to his smile. Rebecca yawned. „Morning.“ Henry just smirked at her, she still seemed so tired, it was rather cute which was usually not an adjective to decribe Rebecca Cooper but in this very moment she was cute and sweet. „What time is it?“ Henry checked his wristwatch „It's eight o'clock“ He ran his hand down her leg which she had pulled up. „Did you sleep well?“ She nodded and stroke her hair back, then leaned in for a kiss. Rebecca just could not resist this man, as much as she had him wrapped around her finger, he had full control over her as well. They continued kissing and she ended up on top of him. When the kissing got more heated, Henry suddenly pulled back gently „How did you get in last night?“ She chuckled and caressed his masculine chest „Don't worry, I didn't break anything- I got the key from Nick – sort of.“ Henry seemed relieved „Good! Otherwise I would have to send you the bill. Those old mew doors are pretty expensive“ She grinned at him „You don't seriously want to talk to me about doors right now?“ He shook his head, grinning back at her „Not really...“ He took both her hands in his. „But I do want to talk to you about us – and - where we stand.“ Rebecca sighed a little disappointed about him wanting to have a serious talk instead of making out with her.

„Look, this has been fun, really... and I cannot wait for more – but... I cannot continue like this. I am crazy about you and I need you in my life but as my girlfriend.“ He looked at Rebecca sincerely, she bit her lower lip, processing his words. She felt the same way but found it hard to express that „I feel the same way, Henry... I, I just don't want to put a label on it, you know?“ Rebecca fumbled around with his fingers that were wrapped around hers. He sighed but nodded „Okay, no label but no other dudes either, alright?“ She nodded and then bent down to kiss him again. He kissed her back passionately and then let go of her hands, placing his on her waist „I want you to join me at Durrell“ Rebecca's eyes opened wide „What?“ She knew exactly what that meant, but she tried to talk her way out of it: „You mean you would like me to donate some money? That's okay, I can do that“ He shook his head „I want you to run with me“ Rebecca made a face „Puh, I don't know Henry...“ He saw her hesitation „It is for a good cause“ Rebecca sighed „I know - Okay- uhm... I'll do it, but under one condition – We keep this on the low – low... I will run somewhere in the back, I do not want to be covered in sweat, looking like I'm having a stroke and then find myself on countless photos, people take of you.“ He chuckled then licked his lips „I personally think you look very sexy when you're all sweaty - but, okay- that is fine with me.“ She bent down and kissed him again softly. „When does it take place?“ Henry looked at her with sorrow „September 27th.“ Rebecca scoffed „That's in two weeks, Henry! I need to go for a run and start my training, like – right now-“ She made an attempt to get off him but he pulled her back „Not so fast darling.“ Knocking her over, he was all over her, kissing her passionately.


End file.
